What Never Happened
by Caliente
Summary: [ABANDONED] set between Storm leaving and X-Treme X-Men #40 –– A new mutant with a questionable agenda and even more questionable past crosses paths with the team and nothing will ever be the same… or will it? –– Sam/OC, Rogue/Gambit, Tessa/Bishop
1. Strange Encounters

**Author's Note**: This fic revolves around one OC (it can be a li'l confusing but there is only one OC, I swear) and Sam. Also, Rogue is a major player, with Gambit in a not too surprising connection. There will be some Sam/OC romance with Rogue/Remy and Tessa/Bishop. Fun for all. Storm won't be appearing. As for continuity, this story takes place sometime between XXM #36 (after Storm leaves) and XXM #40. It doesn't really affect the current arc. Uhm, I can't think of anything else.

**Disclaimer**: I own nada. Niente. Zilch. Zero. Nothin'. Getting the picture?

"talking" - 'thinking' - *intercom*__

**What Never Happened**

by, Caliente

**Chapter 1 – Strange Encounters**

Sam Guthrie was lonely. He had just bid his good friend Amara Aquilla, or Alison Crestmore depending on who you asked, goodbye. She had just signed onto X-Corp with Roberto, conveniently doing a little undercover work for the X-Treme team. She was going to be a public relation officer or something. That made him laugh. The prissy princess was going to be dealing with irritating commoners. He was sure she would hate it. Poor girl had no clue. Actually, she probably did. He could tell she needed a change. She wasn't ready to return to the full-time superhero life after her near-death experience and subsequent coma. Seeing a fellow New Mutant had been nice. Sure, he had also seen Bobby… his former best friend, but it wasn't the same. Too bad Tabby had come between them. That bridge would never be mended. They were friends, sure, but it would never be the same. His thoughts drifted to Lila. His on again, off again girlfriend. Off on an intergalactic singing tour. He missed her. But she wasn't cut out for the superhero life either. She was a mutant, but she didn't embrace it like Amara had. Her teleportation had great potential but she wasn't really interested unless it benefited her purposes. Worse still, she didn't support Sam in his endeavors. She wanted him to quit helping people and become her consort, traveling the stars with her. He wanted to be his own man. That, in short, was the source of their problems.

He stepped out of her new apartment building when a black haired blur ran into him. Instinctively, he grabbed her around the waist to steady her. He glanced down and saw a girl, about his age, with light tan skin. Her head just touched his chin, making her about 5' 6" to his 6" frame. She looked up at him with odd pale grey eyes. She seemed to be studying him for a moment before she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down into a deep kiss. Without realizing it, Sam tightened his grip. He quickly got over the shock of a strange girl throwing herself at him and allowed himself to enjoy the contact. He felt as though he was with somebody, even if it was just for a moment. A comfort he hadn't felt for a long time. They remained in this position for a long moment, until she pushed away and smiled slyly at him. "Thanks luv," she told him in a crisp English accent, adding a wink for effect. She turned away from him and sauntered off in the direction she had approached from.

Sam stared after her for a few seconds before regaining control over his motor functions. "Wait!" he called after her. She continued rushing away from him, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. Getting into position, he cannonballed after the raven haired girl. He grabbed her before launching into the air. They flew in silence for a few minutes before Sam managed a relatively neat landing on a beach in a secluded cove.

"Can I help you?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "I'm rather busy and this is quite an inconvenience."

"Says the girl who just kissed a guy she doesn't know," Sam quipped with a slight sarcastic edge. "Ah would like ta know why ya did that."

"Look," the girl replied pointedly, "I don't know you, and you don't know me. Just walk away. Most other guys wouldn't have any issues with it. I'm giving you an easy out. You don't have to call. Isn't that every man's dream?"

Sam considered what she was saying for a moment while studying her. He noticed the way her curves were outlined by her black leather pants and blood red cropped halter top. 'Well she did say every man's dream,' he thought wryly. He also noticed her curious haircut, chin in the back, but slanting to shoulder length in the front. (A/N: Like Raven from Teen Titans). 'This girl has it all. But that doesn't answer my question.' "Ah don't know," Sam answered honestly. "But Ah still want answers."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright. What are the questions?"

"To start, why did ya kiss meh?" he asked with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Letting out a small laugh, she responded. "Because you're quite attractive. I'm sure women throw themselves at you all the time. Most, probably not as forcefully as I did, but I'm sure they do just the same." Her smile was suggestive but Sam felt she wasn't being completely honest.

The blush grew, making it's way down his neck. "That's quite a complement ma'am."

The girl suddenly looked quite horrified. "I don't really look like a "ma'am" do I? I don't think I'm any older than you!"

"No, no," Sam quickly denied. "Ah guess that's just the Southern gentleman in meh."

The girl smiled a genuine smile at this admission. Her eyes seemed to twinkle slightly for a moment before she glanced at her watch. Apparently upset by what it told her she frowned. "Look, as much fun it is to shoot the breeze with you, I've got to go. I'm late for an appointment. If it isn't too much of a hassle, could you please jet me over to the X-Corp building? I can't miss my meeting."

'X-Corp?' Sam wondered silently. 'What do they want with her? Better question, what does she want with them?' Shaking his head slightly, Sam met her grey eyes once more. "Ah guess Ah could, since Ah made ya late an' everythang." He grabbed her around the waist and a few minutes later they landed outside the building. "Here ya are. Ah'm sorry but Ah just gotta ask, are ya a mutant?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she quipped with another wink. "Thank for the ride luv," she said added graciously. She turned to head inside, but Sam stopped her.

"Wait, ya never told meh yer name," he stated with a slight frown.

"Oh, it's Isabel Stone," she told him with a small smile. "It was nice to meet you, uhm…"

"Sam. Samuel Zachery Guthrie ta be exact," Sam supplied with a friendly grin. "Nice ta meet ya too."

"Well, I really have to go. Bye," she gave him a peck on his cheek before entering the building.

"Bye," Sam whispered after her. Something about that girl didn't sit right with him. While he was at the X-Corp building, he figured he ought to buzz Bobby. The Southern boy pressed the intercom linking to his friend's office.

*Hello* came the annoying voice of the X-Corp leader's secretary.

"Hi Sheila," Sam greeted in a friendly tone. "This is Sam Guthrie, is Bobby available? Ah was in the neighborhood an' figured Ah'd stop by."

*I'll see if he's around* was her nasal response. Sam grimaced inwardly at the sound her voice. *Hold on, I'm putting you through* she told him a minute later.

*Sam?* Bobby's voice now greeted Sam's ears.

"Hey Bobby," Sam replied. "Ah was just givin' a friend a ride an' decided ta say 'Hi'."

*Oh, well, I wish I could chat Sam, but I have a meeting soon. It's kind of important. But, let's have lunch next week.* Bobby's tone told Sam that he was busy.

"Never thought you'd be the type ta say, 'let's do lunch'," Sam joked with his old friend. "But, yeah, next week's fine. Call me with a date an' time."

*Sounds fine. Talk to you later.* Bobby agreed.

"Bye," Sam said into the intercom before blasting back to Anna Raven's home.

"Bye Sam," Bobby said to his intercom before pressing the buzzer that beckoned his secretary.

"What can I do for you sir?" she asked as soon as she entered the room.

Bobby shot her a cool look before answering. "Please hold everything, unless Miss Brita Kristofik arrives. Then, please show her in."

"Of course sir," the young girl replied with a small smile. She turned and closed the door to his office behind her.

Bobby returned to his work until his secretary buzzed him again. *Ms. Kristofik is here, sir,* she informed him in her irritatingly nasal voice.

"Show her in please Shelia," Bobby instructed.

The door opened and in stepped a young woman who looked about his age and five and a half feet. Her pale blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail that was braided down her back, bangs falling over her forehead. Her striking blue eyes were outlined in black eyeliner but seemed a little off to Bobby. Her skin was a light tan color that was offset by her white with black pinstripes fitted two piece suit. "Meester DaCosta, I presume?" she greeted with a heavy accent, rolling her r's slightly.

"Yes but please call me Roberto," Bobby rose to shake her hand. "And you would be Miss Kristofik, correct?"

"But ov course Roberto," she answered with a smile. "And eef I can call you Roberto, you must call me Breeta."

"Very well Brita. Curious accent," he remarked with a small smile of his own. "Russian?"

"No, Czechoslovakian, actually." Her smile tightened at the mention of her home. "But enough, vhat ees zhe saying, shiet shat?" Bobby nodded, withholding a laugh at the way she pronounced 'chit chat'. "Let's get down to business." He nodded again. "Hellfire ees very deesappointed. Zhey von't stand for zhis kind ov zhing. Zhe X-Men are too eenvolved in zhis town. Zhey vatch everyzhing zhat X-Corp does." Her determined bright eyes burned into his dark ones.

"I can't control what the X-Treme team does," Bobby defended. "How was I to know that Anna Raven was really Rogue? Or that they would all convene at her beach house?"

"Ve are avare ov your deelemma Roberto," Brita soothed. "But zhe club veell not accept more failures from you."

"I know damn it," Bobby said, slamming his fists onto the table in anger. "It doesn't help that Sage, or Tessa as you may know her, worked for Hellfire for years. And, that the New Mutants know that Empath was a Hellion, you know, Hellfire's little group of kiddies. Plus, all the X-Men know Selene forced me to be the Black Rook. We've practically got Hellfire stamped on the front of the building."

Brita shrugged. "Ve have no control over zhat. And zhey do not know zhat eizer you or Manuel steell have ties to zhe club. Look at Alison, she's clear ov zhe club even zhough she vas a member ov zhe Hellions and zhe New Hellions."

"But she was a New Mutant first," Bobby argued.

"So vere you," was Brita's quick response. "Just stop messeeng around and Hellfire von't have to make good on zheir zhreats."

"Fine," Bobby relinquished. "Is that all," he grimaced, "White Bishop?"

"Yes," Brita answered with a faint smile at his discomfort. "Farevell Black Rook."

Bobby glared after the blonde. "Sheila," he called into the intercom.

*Yes sir* she responded quickly.

"I'm going home early," he told her. "Suddenly I'm not feeling very well. Tell Manny to take over for the rest of the day."

*Of course sir* the young secretary said eagerly. Bobby idly wondered if her crush on Manuel was her work or his.

As Brita crossed the lobby of the X-Corp building, she ran into the mutant called Empath. "Manuel!"

"Do I know you?" Manny asked with a confused look on his face.

"No. Just be advised, ve are avare ov your leettle addiction," Brita remarked nonchalantly. "And your affiliation vis Bogan. Ve alvays knew zhat you vould come back to us."

The anger was evident on Manny's face as he realized what she was saying. "Who is 'us' exactly?"

"As zhe Vhite Beeshop, I represent zhe Hellfire Club's Eenner-Circle and zheir eenterests," she replied with a smirk. "Don't forget your loyalties Manuel."

His eyes widened and his face paled considerably. "He-Hellfire?" he asked nervously, feeling a mixture of confusion and anger that usually accompanied his dealings with the Club.

"Yes. Zhey are pleased you haf returned. Eet vould be vise for you to get over your leettle drug problem." Brita looked deep in his eyes. "You haf been varned once. You know zhere veell not be anozher."

"Y-yes ma'am," he stuttered after her as she continued walking out of the building. 

Manny quickly made his way up to Bobby's office. His secretary, Shelia, was off on her break so Manny knocked on the door.

"Come in," was the muffled response he got.

Manny rushed in and blurted out, "Hellfire. Here. Problems. What. Do?"

Bobby looked up and shot his spin-doctor a confused look. "Could you please repeat that with verbs and slower?"

"Hellfire. Was. Here. That. Is. A. Problem. What. Are. We. Going. To. Do?" he repeated slower and more coherently.

"I'm aware and am taking care of the situation," Bobby replied evenly. "I'm taking the afternoon off, you're in charge until tomorrow."

"Wh–" Manny tried as he watched Bobby close his briefcase and exit the office. "That was odd," he muttered to himself. He placed his head in his hands. "What am I gonna do?"

So, please review. Pretty please. With sugar on top. And a cherry. And a cookie. And Remy. That got ya didn't it.


	2. Friendly Encounters

**Author's Note**: This chappy we get to meet up with Anna Raven. The rest of the X-Treme X-Men, minus Storm who's off doing her Arena thingy, show up. Their interactions are always fun. ^_^ Some Gambit/Rogue and Bishop/Tessa hinting. YAY!! How exciting. Also, we get some insight on the OC…

**Disclaimer**: I own a car. I just got it. Eeep. *dances around* And you can't have it. Off topic. Point? Don't own X-Men or Marvel. Sorry.

**Quick Shout Outs**:

**Gambit's Rouge**: Firstly, I can't believe somebody actually read my fic. *jaw drops* So, THANK YOU!! for reviewing. My hero. I'm glad you like it… *sighs in relief* That makes one. ^_^ I've actually written almost the entire fic and have a sequel planned, so obviously this is a labor of love. I thought for sure having an "OC" would mean NOBODY would read it. *shrugs* You proved me wrong. Like I said, my hero. :^D Thanks!!

**Aro**: Aw, thank you for reviewing. That's UBER sweet of ya. See what you mean about too many "luv"s so I cut some out. Nice catch. ^_^ Sammy's my boy… I had to write a fic that centered around him. I couldn't help myself. I completely understand the "M update-- REMY ON TOP!? *drool*" and I'm down with that. Thanks again!!

"talking" - 'thinking' - _foreign languages_ (translations – where necessary)

**What Never Happened**

by, Caliente

**Chapter 2 – Friendly Encounters**

Anna Raven loved her work. There's nothing more exhilarating than fixing the unfixable bike. She felt like mechanics was something she enjoyed partially because she got to work with her hands. And after so many years of not being able to use her bare hands, it felt good. She was snapped out of her reverie when her boss called her. "Anna! Somebody here who needs your help!"

"'kay Bubba. Hold ya horses!" she called back. "Ah'm a'comin'." Rogue removed herself from the bike she was currently restoring and made her way to the front of the shop. "What can Ah do fo' ya?"

"There's a lady here, a Christina Cruz, who's looking for you," he told her. "Don't know if it's business related or not. If it's the latter, try to keep it short."

"Sho' thin' boss," she replied with a smile. "Where is she?"

"Out front," was his answer as he headed into his back office.

"Thanks sugah," she muttered sarcastically. She exited the garage to see a girl with light tan skin and dark brown eyes that looked a little funny. Rogue shook her head and chalked it up to too many hours beneath the hog she was trying to fix. She looked a few years younger than her, maybe Sam's age, 5' 5", and had long curly brown hair. Her hands were in the pockets of her baggy navy cargo pants, and she wore a light blue baby tee, that showed her well toned midriff. Rogue wondered what a girl like that could want with her. She glanced down at her own cutoff shorts and tied shirt. Only one way to find out. "You Christina Cruz?"

The brunette turned and smiled slightly. "_Si_, but I go by Chris." She inspected Rogue for a moment laughing. "You are not what I expected," she explained. "I figured you'd be _muy gorda y fea_."

"You'll have ta help me out," Rogue told the girl. "My Spanish is a bit rusty."

"Sorry," Chris replied bashfully. "Sometimes I don't notice when it flitters in. I said I thought you'd be, uh, unattractive. I mean, most male mechanics are, so why not the females as well? Should have known better." She shook her head with a smile. "Sorry for the confusion."

"It's fine," Rogue said with a grin of her own. "So, what can Ah do fo' ya?"

"It's my bike," she said woefully. "It's been fried. I was hoping you could fix it. I heard you were the best."

"Well, Ah can try," she told the girl earnestly. "Where's the victim?"

"Over there." Chris pointed to a fried hunk of metal a few feet away. "It's bad, I know. Think there's any hope?"

Rogue approached the machine and closely inspected it while Chris watched anxiously. "Ah think there's some hope. Ah'll try my best, that's fo' sho'."

"Oh thank you!" Chris cried, throwing her arms around a surprised Rogue and pulling her into a hug. "I just didn't know what to do. I mean, there I was, riding when it got struck by lightning. And in a town I don't know, I was _muy nerviousa_," she babbled with a grin. She paused and smiled. "But you, you've made my day. You might be able to save her."

Rogue was surprised at her sudden show of emotion but smiled at the girl. "Calm down hon," she soothed placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now, where are ya stayin' so Ah can contact ya when Ah'm through."

"Oh, uhm…" Chris looked ashamed and flustered. "I, uh, don't really have anywhere to stay." She gestured to the half empty olive green duffel bag at her feet. "I don't have much money and, uhm, I, uh, well," she ran her hand through her hair, "fixing my bike is going to pretty much leave me broke."

"Then Ah guess ya'll just have ta stay with me an' my friends," Rogue told her with a grin. "We'll always ready ta help a mutant in need."

"Mutant?" Chris feigned confusion. "I don't think I know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid, sugah," Rogue responded sincerely. "Ya said you were ridin' the bike when it was struck by lightnin', but there ain't a scratch on ya." She shook her head slightly. "Nobody but a mutant coulda made it out without some sign or injury. Don't know why ya wanna hide it though."

"It's not that I want to hide it," Chris admitted sincerely. "It's just that, well, I can never tell when people are going to be friendly or run after me with pitchforks." The two girls shared a brief, though slightly strained laugh. "After being booted from the orphanage, I guess I'm just a little self conscious."

"It's okay. Happens ta a lot o' mutants. Hell, my foster brother really was chased by villagers with pitchforks." Rogue paused for a moment, recalling her own problems with her mutation. "Mutations can cause a lot of psychological issues. Do you know how many times Ah've considered dying it?" She gestured to her two-toned hair. "Ah could hide my mutation, but the truth is, it's as much a part of me as anything else."

"_Gracias_," Chris gushed with a small smile.

"No problem," Rogue assured her. "So what's yer gift?"

Chris looked nervous for a moment before saying, "My mutation includes heightened senses, agility, and can form claws. I thought about taking the nickname Catwoman, but that seemed tacky." (A/N: Little rib at DC comics, couldn't help myself)

Rogue laughed and slung her arm over Chris's shoulder. "Ah think we'll get along just fine. Ya don't have ta worry 'bout anti-mutant protests around here. We all try ta get along. Though we do have the occasional problem. But what community doesn't?"

"Heh. I'll keep that in mind," Chris told her honestly.

Becoming serious once more, Rogue grabbed a pen from her pocket. Writing on Chris's arm she said, "This is my address. Show up sometime after 6 p.m. Ah'll tell the gang ya comin'."

"I really can't thank you enough. You're so kind, especially to me, a stranger," Chris gushed with a smile.

Rogue waved it off. "It's no trouble at all. Ya should walk around an' check out the town. The beaches are gorgeous an' there's some cool shops along the boardwalk."

"_Gracias_ again Anna," Chris said giddily. "I'll be there tonight."

"Great. Oh, an' Ah'll take ya bag if ya want," Anna told her. "So ya can see the sights without it."

"That's nice of you, but I think I'll hang onto it just the same," Chris replied. "See you later."

"Bye sugah," Anna called after her.

Chris walked calmly down to the boardwalk. Smiling to herself, she made her way over to a bench and sat down. She pulled out a silver flip cell phone and dialed a number.

Ring, Ring, "'ello?" a deep voice with an evident British accent answered the phone.

"_Hola papa_," she stated with a calm she did not feel.

"'ow's my little girl?" the man inquired, grin evident in his tone.

She rolled her eyes. "Like you give a crap," she muttered angrily, her accent becoming a mixture of Hispanic and English.

"Whut was that Stealth?" he asked sharply. "Don't forget who you work for, luv!"

"How could I forget _papa_?" the girl scoffed. "You never let me."

"Status?" he barked, clearly upset with the conversation's turn.

Stealth gritted her teeth. "Everything's been put in motion. You were right about the mutant Rogue working at that body shop. I found her and she offered me a place to stay. And I've got Hellfire's stuff set up as well. I had a bit of trouble earlier with S.H.I.E.L.D., but I managed to loose them without too much trouble. Don't worry, Fury doesn't have a clue."

"'e better not," her father's biting tone did nothing to calm her nerves. "It's on your 'ead if anythin' goes wrong."

"Think I don't know that?" Stealth hissed angrily. "Whatever. So, if it does go wrong, will my great and wonderful _papa_, Christopher Stone the Third, swoop in and save the day?"

The dial tone was the only response she got. "_¡Hijo de pera!_ (Son of a bitch!)" she cried angrily. Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she added, "Guess that's a no." Deciding that throwing her phone in anger was not a good thing, she carefully put it away. Then she calmly walked from the boardwalk pier into a bar.

Three hours later, a slightly tipsy, though nowhere near as drunk as she would have liked, Chris punched a big man through the bar door. Nothing like a little alcohol and a good bar fight to calm her nerves. She wandered through the small town for a while longer, enjoying the feeling of freedom she had without her overbearing father around. 'Father. Ha! There was a laugh. Just 'cause the guy adopted me doesn't mean that he's my father,' she thought angrily. '_Dios_ (God) I hate him!' She clenched and unclenched her hands in an attempt to alleviate her anger. Noticing the skies growing slightly darker, Chris glanced at a clock in a store window. 'Almost six, I guess I better head over to the Raven residence. The sooner I get this mission over with, the better.'

.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.

Rogue arrived home from her job when she was greeted by a strange sight. She saw Tessa using her computer sunglasses and Bishop sulking while polishing his laser rifle, not unusual. But what was abnormal was the dazed expression on Sam's face and the way Remy was watching him, as if hypnotized. Rogue approached her boyfriend and put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his daze. "What's so interestin' sugah?" she asked in a curious tone. "Or better question, do Ah have ta worry 'bout Sammy boy stealin' ya affections away from me?"

"Huh? Oh, hey _chere_," Remy remarked absentmindedly as he pulled her into his lap and gave her a kiss. "When did y'get home?"

"Just now," she replied. "But ya didn't answer my question. What's so fascinatin' 'bout Sam?"

"He's just sitting dere like a lovesick puppy. Can't figure out why," Remy explained. "Tried asking him, but no response. So I been staring at him, trying t'get his attention. He's in his own world t'ough."

Rogue hopped off Remy's lap and walked over to Sam. She straddled his hips, waving her hands in front of his face. "Earth ta Sam. Come in Sam." No response. "Paige is on the phone." Nothing. "Yer momma's sick." He didn't even blink. "Ah think the house is burnin' down." Still nothing. "Lila's comin' ta visit." This got a response. Immediately his dazed expression was replaced by one of guilt. Rogue lifted herself off of Sam. "Ah, so that's it. Found a new girl Sammy?"

"No," he finally replied. "Not 'xactly." He turned to look at Rogue, as if seeing her for the first time. "There was this girl. She was beautiful. An' she ran inta meh after Ah dropped off Amara at her new place. Ah mean, physically ran inta meh. Our eyes met f'r a moment, an'…"

"An' what?" Rogue prompted.

"…she kissed meh," Sam finished, smiling at the memory. "Wouldn't have thought much of it, but there was somethang funny 'bout her."

"Like what?" his fellow Southerner inquired.

"Just somethang 'bout her that seemed off," was all he could offer.

Rogue studied the former coal miner for a moment. "So some strange gal kissed ya?" Sam nodded. "An' now ya feel guilty?" Again Sam nodded. "Why?"

"Two reasons," Sam started. "First o' all, Ah didn't pull away. In fact, Ah woulda kept goin' if she hadn't pulled away. An' secondly, Ah felt somethang when Ah kissed her. Ah mean, Ah always like it when Lila an' Ah, ya know…" Sam began to blush furiously. "It was just different. Somethang that has always been missin'. The real reason we can't make it work permanently."

Rogue shot Remy a slightly desperate look, unsure how to respond to him.

"What y'saying Sammy?" Remy asked. "You don' love Lila. Ya love dis mystery woman?"

"Ah don't know," Sam replied, in a slightly upset voice. "Ah think Ah might've just been foolin' myself. Stayin' where Ah'm comfortable. Like when Ah dated Tabby, but Ah don't rightly know."

"Ya got time," Rogue soothed. "'sides it ain't like ya got ta decide right now."

"Ah guess yer right," the blonde Southerner nodded slowly. He kind of trailed off, resuming his staring into space blankly.

Rogue settled next to her boyfriend and the two cuddled for a moment, watching Sam with interest. Rogue pulled herself into his lap and gave him a sweet kiss. "What's dat f'r _chere_?"

"Fo' makin' dinner," Rogue answered with an innocent smile. "It seems only fair considerin' Ah brin' home the bacon, so ta speak."

Grumbling slightly, Remy pulled himself up. "Anyt'ing f'r you _p'tite_."

"Thanks sugah," Rogue called after him, as she turned her attention to Bishop. Cleaning his gun with a gentleness that didn't seem possible for somebody so large. "Careful, if ya rub it long enough, ya might create a dent."

"Ha-ha," Bishop remarked dryly. "Your wit never ceases to amaze me."

Rogue smirked at the large black man. "That's 'cause Ah'm amazin' sugah," she agreed. She scooted over to him and lowered her voice. "Ya know, Ah don't think Tessa likes Remy's food much. Cajun doesn't seem ta be her thin'. Maybe–"

"Rogue," his tone was calm but it held a warning. His eyes flashed as he dared her to continue.

Rogue met his gaze evenly before starting again, "Maybe ya should offer ta take her out." Bishop's jaw dropped, shocked she'd actually suggested it. "Just a thought."

"Next time keep your thoughts to yourself," he mumbled, a faint blush making it's way onto the former detective's cheeks. Clearing his throat, he resumed his polishing without another word. Rogue just continued smirking at him.

You've read. Now review. Simple, eh?? And I'll love ya forever if you do!! How could you turn that down?? :P


	3. Nice and Violent Encounters

**Author's Note**: This chappy should explain some stuff. Like who the OC really is… sorta. Anyway, there's some fun Bishop/Remy conversations and some cute Rogue stuff. Along with Sam being the sweet, caring, loveable gentleman that we know and love. Okay… that I love. Don't know 'bout y'all. :^D There's some interesting tidbits at the end, IMHO.

**Disclaimer**: I own… nothing. That about sums it up. Sadness.

**Shout outs**: Thanks to EVERYBODY who reviewed. I didn't think anyone would read this… so, wow. Thanks a bunch. Please keep it up. Gives me the warm fuzzies. :^D - **Ishandahalf**: Firstly, thanks for reviewing. I'm surprised anybody is reading this so, YAY!! Busy beaver?? Yes, I do believe that describes me. You know what they say, "When it rains, it pours." ^_^ I know, Rogue should know better. But I figured, they let Marie, the human terrorist stay there, why not a mutant down on her luck. *shrugs* Rogue and Remy are loveable. And in this fic, together with almost no angst. Shocking, I know. But they actually seem HAPPY in XXM. You're intrigued?? YAY!! You are definitely one of my best, and most loyal, reviewers. So, thanks!! - **Lori**: Aw, thanks. XXM definitely rocks!! ^_^ There are no characters that I don't like, and that's saying something. At least, not since Heather, Davis, and Neal left. Not a fan. *makes ugly face* Moving on, four of the XXM characters (Storm, Sam, Tessa, and Bishop) are moving to Uncanny, so that's a silver lining, right?? Ditto on the keep writing XXM fics. Hell, people still write original 5 fics, so why not?? Thank you for reviewing!! - **Leishy**: Bishop's just like that. Tessa too, really. Part of what makes them so RIGHT for each other. IMHO. I like the way the X-Treme X-Men interact, more like a family than the other X-Titles right now. Notice that?? Hellfire's around… so is Black Air… and Chris is right in the center. More on that this chappy. Thanks for reviewing!! - **Aro**: Sam and Rogue… not in this fic. It's cute sometimes, I suppose, but, no. *shakes head profusely* Rogue's just nosy and pushy like that. Tessa and Bishop, just dancing around the issues. ^_^ Chris is NOT the same. Similar but NOT the same. Her name's not really Chris either. See the note at the bottom. And, yes, you are mentally insane. It's what makes you such a good reviewer!! :P Thanks for reviewing. My hero. - **Rogue Pryde**: YAY!! Another reviewer. Sam and the OC, yep that's where I'm goin'. ^_~ What can I say, I'm predictable like that. You're UBER sweet!! Thanks!!

"talking" - 'thinking' - _foreign languages_ (translations – where necessary)/_memories_

**What Never Happened**

by, Caliente

**Chapter 3 – Nice and Violent Encounters**

Hearing a knock at the door, Gambit reentered the living room to investigate. He and Bishop shot Rogue questioning looks. "Ah'll get it sugah," she told the overprotective X-Boys. "Ah'm expectin' somebody."

"Rogue," Bishop moved to stop her, "I thought we agreed we shouldn't bring anymore people here. You're compromising our position. I mean, bring Marie was bad enough…"

"Funny, thought we were s'posed ta help our fellow mutants," Rogue stated evenly. "Ah met a girl who's fallen on hard times an' offered her a place ta stay. An' Ah expect ya ta be polite." She batted her eyelashes at him. "Fo' me."

Bishop rolled his eyes but let Rogue pass without anymore words. Gambit watched their exchange, attempting to withhold his laughter. He couldn't help himself, he let out a snort. Bishop turned to glare at him. "Something funny LeBeau?"

"Yeah," Remy answered. "Dat girl's got you wrapped 'round her little finger."

"I don't think I like what you're insinuating," Bishop stated through clenched teeth.

Remy fluttered his eyes at Bishop and raised his voice up a few octaves. "Fo' me?" he imitated Rogue. "C'mon _cher_, admit it. Yo' whipped."

"What's the old saying? Takes one to know one," Bishop shot back. "And don't call me _cher_."

"Whatever, _mon__ ami_," Remy shrugged with his usual lopsided grin. "But at least I'm getting some for my whipped behavior. We both know y'ain't got any since you dropped into dis century. 'Cept mebbe wit' Deathbird, but does dat really count? Her being an evil alien an' all."

"Remy!" Rogue scolded from the doorway. "That's horrible."

Bishop let out a laugh. "See if you get any now."

"You're not much better, Bishop," she added with a glare. Both men gulped and looked at each other. Remy quickly ducked out of the room, knowing Rogue's wrath and not wanting any part of it. Rogue watched him leave, shaking her head. Her attention moved to her guest and she pushed Chris into the room. "This is Christina Cruz, but she goes by Chris. She's a mutant who's bike was totaled. She's had a bit of bad luck, so Ah offered her a roof."

"And I couldn't be more thankful," Chris gushed in her light Spanish accent. "It's not everyday your mechanic offers you a place to stay. _Muchos__ gracias_."

"It's really no problem," Rogue assured her. "Let me introduce ya ta the bunch." She pointed to Tessa who was still diligently working with her computer glasses. "That's the resident human computer an' low-level telepath Tessa Niles a.k.a. Sage." 'And former spy for Xavier at Hellfire,' Chris added silently. 'She made a mistake crossing the Club. But, from the looks of the tattoos under her eyes, she didn't escape unscathed. Bogan strikes again.' Rogue gestured towards the still cowering Bishop. "The big black guy there is Lucas Bishop; he has energy wieldin' abilities an' has an unhealthy relationship with his plasma rifle." 'Future boy with a gun fetish, kinky,' Chris laughed inwardly. 'He's the most dangerous of all, better take him out first.' Rogue continued, "You missed my worse half, Remy. He's currently powerless, like me, though the eyes remain." Chris nodded, but inwardly the wheels in her mind were turning. 'Remy… LeBeau. Gambit. I hope he's not here, that _pedazo__ de pelotudo_ (fucking idiot). _Dios_ I hate him.' She repressed a shudder at her thoughts. "He's also a thief, so if ya notice any of ya thin's missin'…" Rogue trailed off with an eye roll. She then tapped Chris's shoulder so that she turned to see Sam. 'So we meet again. Too bad you don't know it,' Chris thought when she saw him. "That's Sam Guthrie or Cannonball, another Southerner. He's got thermochemical propulsion abilities an' some invulnerability ta boot." 'Just pray he doesn't recognize me,' she thought, keeping her shielding up, knowing that there was a telepath nearby. Her rational side argued with her, 'Why would he? You looked different and gave him your Black Air alias. Isabel Stone. He won't know.' Chris smiled brightly at the room filled with mutants. "It's really nice to meet you all." She looked around at each face, matching the pictures to power and history descriptions. 'Wonder where the leader Storm is? No matter, one less to deal with. Black Air is nothing if not accurate,' she thought wryly. 'Same goes for Hellfire. And these suckers probably have no idea. Heh. That's sad.'

Sam, being a true Southern gentleman, rose to shake Chris's hand. When he reached her, he looked into her dark brown eyes for a moment, they seemed to entrance him. 'Feel like I've met her before,' he thought, confused. 'But I think I'd remember those eyes…' he gave her a quick once over, '…and that body.' "Nice ta meet ya Chris."

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Chris echoed, trying to shake the awkward tension she felt. "Sam was it?"

"Yeah," he echoed her this time. 'Definitely feeling déjà vu,' he told himself. 'But I really don't think I've met her before. Weird.'

Rogue's voice filled the room again, breaking their awkward reunion of sorts. "So, who wants dinner?"

.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.

After they ate, a relatively calm but tense meal, Rogue showed Chris to her room. "Not too small, is it?" she inquired.

"No, no," Chris assured her. "It's great. Much better than the bench I rented."

"Well Ah would hope so," Rogue commented dryly. "Feel free ta get settled in an' what not."

"Settle in with what?" Chris asked. "I have almost nothing. This'll take all of two minutes."

"Good point," Rogue agreed. "We'll have ta get ya some new clothes tamorrow."

"You don't have to," the younger woman argued. "It's really not necessary."

"Nonsense," Rogue insisted. "It'll be a good excuse to exercise my credit cards. Well Remy's cards ta be exact." The girls shared a laugh, though it was a bit strained on Chris's part, before Rogue continued. "Come out an' join us for some down time then."

"Okay," Chris agreed with a small smile. 'Perfect for some recon,' she added silently.

Rogue and Chris reentered the main room to see everybody pretty much back where Rogue had found them when she arrived home. The only exception was that Remy had returned, and was watching the television instead of Sam.

"Gambit could you help me with this code?" Sage requested.

_Gambit, please remove her._ She heard HIS voice say in her mind, and Chris lost control of herself. She rushed Remy and pounced, her finger nails growing to razor sharp claws (A/N: like a cat's claws). "_¡Maleton!_ (Son of a bitch!)" she screeched, clawing at him with all her might. "_¡Vaya al Diablo, pelotudo!_ (Go to hell, dumbass!)" Remy defended himself against raging woman. He was clueless as to what set her off. She caught sight of his eyes. Red eyes in a sea of black. Red eyes glowing in the darkness. Red eyes trying to apologize as he carried her mother away. Red like HIS eyes. Chris hissed and spat his face. Bishop quickly made his way over and pried her off, using his bulk to hold her down.

Rogue approached Chris furiously. "Ah welcome ya inta my home an' this is the thanks Ah get!" she yelled at the still hissing girl. "Honestly, what's wrong with ya Chris? Ah don't take kindly ta people tryin' ta harm my man!"

"That _hijo__ de pera_ (son of a bitch) worked for _Señior_ Sinister! Don't you know what that evil _el de atras_ (asshole) has done?" Chris was practically in hysterics.

Rogue recalled her own anger with Gambit for his past crimes and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We know sugah. We know an' we've forgiven him. Gambit's not the same man he was. We all have thin's in our pasts we wish we could change."

"You know?" she shouted. A calm anger washed over Chris as she continued. "You can't know what HE has done to me. To my family." She turned to Remy. "And you. You're nothing but a _pendejo_ (idiot – it's worse than it sounds). You should be brought out back and shot like the _perro_ (dog) that you are."

"An' just what would that be?" Rogue inquired calmly, her green eyes flashing with suppressed rage.

"You wanna know what Doctor Essex did?" Chris asked through gritted teeth. "I'll tell you. That _el vete a la mierda_ (fucking) freak of a scientist killed my _mama_. Well, the only mother I've ever known. Her death was the result of one of his 'experiments'. And you," she screamed at Remy again, "stood by and did nothing. Nothing!"

Her dark eyes burned with anger and Remy looked away, ashamed. "'m sorry _p'tite_," he muttered.

Chris let out a sharp, hollow laugh. "And that's supposed to make everything better? That'll bring my _madre_ back?" She glared at him full force. She wrenched her arms from Bishop. "It doesn't work that way." When she reached the doorway, she turned back and gave another laugh. "Forget this. I'm out of here." With that, she turned and stormed out.

The X-Treme team sat in mild shock, unsure of what exactly had just happened. Tessa was the first to recover. "So what do we do now?" she asked in her normal monotone.

"Don't know sugah," Rogue replied honestly. "Don't know."

"I should go try to 'splain," Remy said. "It's de least I could do."

"I don't think that would be wise LeBeau," Bishop cautioned. "She would probably kill you."

"Aw, y'do care _cher_," Remy teased, trying to hide his pain. 'Just when I think I've escaped my past, it comes back to bite me in the ass.' "I knew all dat talk o' killing me was jus' f'r show."

Sam interrupted whatever retort Bishop was going to make by saying, "Ah'll go." They all turned to look at him. "She an' Ah talked at dinner, maybe Ah can get through ta her."

"Fine," Rogue agreed, rubbing her temples with frustration. "Go fo' it Sammy. But don't get too discouraged if she ain't responsive. She's got a lot of anger." Sam nodded. "Lucky thin' he's invulnerable," she added to the other members of the team, "otherwise he'd never have a shot at comin' back alive."

Remy and Bishop nodded their agreement, while Sage just looked thoughtful as if she was calculating the odds. "I concur," was all she offered after a moment, making Rogue chuckle slightly.

.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.

Chris stormed down the street to the beach. She angrily ripped out her silver flip cell phone and dialed her "father's" number. "'lo," was the gruff response she got.

"_Tu__ pedazo de pelotudo_ (You're a fucking idiot)," she announced in her mixed Spanish and English accents. "How could you send me to infiltrate a group that had a member associated with Sinister? I completely lost it and attacked the wanker. What the bloody 'ell were you thinking, you tosser!"

Her father's sleepy voice did nothing to soften his harsh words. "So? You knew that goin' in. You agreed to it, so complete it. Not that complicated you incompetent idiot."

"_Me vale madre_ (I don't give a fuck) about the damn mission you asswipe!" she shouted into the phone. "I'm sick of you using me. Fuck you, you bloody prick! You can just _jodete__ y aprieta el culo!_ (go fuck yourself!) Tell Black Air that as of right now, I'm off the mission."

"I bloody well will not," her father argued. "Don't forget the payoff we're looking at." His voice moved to soothe her. "Let them come to you. Convince you that they mean no 'arm. Go back. Get the X-Men for 'ellfire and Black Air. Do whatever it takes to come out on top. You can do it." He smirked as he added, "You're mother would be so proud."

'That was low,' she thought angrily. "Fine," Stealth gritted out. "I'll do it. But this is it. After this mission, I'm gone. And you will not come after me."

"Deal," her father assured her. "This'll be your last mission, for us. Getting out of 'ellfire might prove more difficult."

"I'll be fine," Stealth argued. "Don't bother to start caring now, _papa_." That said, she flipped her phone shut. Removing a locket from her pocket, she fingered the engraving carefully. _Isabella Cruz_. "Would you _mama_?" she asked the piece of jewelry. "Would you really be proud? Somehow I doubt that." She felt the anger and hurt surging through her, and bitter tears pour down her cheeks. Unable to look at it any longer, she stuffed the locket back.

"Hey… are ya all right?" a hesitant voice asked her a few minutes later.

Chris looked up, whipping away the tears that were streaming down her face. She recognized the speaker immediately. _Sam._ She blushed as she felt ashamed for showing so much real emotion, 'Real emotion.' She almost laughed at herself. 'It's been so long, almost forgot I had those.' Reigning her feelings in, she struggled to smile at the blonde haired Kentucky native. "I guess," she whispered.

He cautiously sat down next to the distraught girl and awkwardly placed his arm on her shoulder. She collapsed into his chest, forgetting her resolve and allowing her emotions out. Chris cried for her adopted mother who was the only one who truly cared for her, she cried for her father who became bitter and hard because of her death, and she cried for herself, still a lost little girl trying to fix everything for what she believes is right. Sam pulled her into a real hug and murmured comforting words in her ear. Slowly her sobs quieted to whimpers. Sam continued to cradle her in his arms, saying, "Everythang will be all right. Ah promise."

Dark, blood shot eyes, still shining with tears rose to meet his honest blue-grey eyes. "You can't promise me that," she told him. "You don't know that." Chris looked away, a pained expression on her face. "Things haven't been all right for a long time. Why should that change now?"

Gently, Sam placed his hands on either side of her face. He pulled her face up to face his intensely determined greyish blue eyes. "Yer right, Ah can't promise that everythang'll be all right. But Ah can promise that Ah'll do everythang in my power ta make it right. We all will. We want ta help ya Chris, if ya'll let us." He smiled at her in a friendly way. "We all have thangs in our past that we wish we could change, but eventually ya gotta let them go." Chris had a skeptical expression on her face, as if she were considering the offer. "Come back," he coaxed further. "Please."

Silently, Chris nodded. 'Back into the fire,' she quipped silently. She allowed Sam to lift her and cannonball back to the Raven residence. "Are you sure they will let me back?" she asked uncertainly. "And what about Gambit?" She cringed inwardly at the sound of his name. "Will he still be there?"

"O' course they'll let ya back," Sam assured her, squeezing her hand for support. "An' this is Gambit's home too, so yes, he'll be here. Are ya gonna be okay with that?"

'NO!' she screamed inwardly. 'I want to torture and murder that lying _hijo__ de pera_. Fucking asswipe.' Addressing Sam she said, "I guess I'll just have to try to make some kind of peace with it."

"Let's go then," Sam stated, releasing her hand. Chris unconsciously grabbed it back tightly for support, praying to herself that it would all be over soon. Sam led the angry, nervous, and fearful girl back into the ranch style house. "Ah'm back," he called as soon as he opened the door. "An' Ah brought a friend with meh."

Chris allowed a small smile to grace her features when she heard Sam call her a friend. They entered the main room to find Rogue alone, sitting on the couch. Gambit, Sage, and Bishop were nowhere in sight. "_Hola_," Chris greeted weakly.

"Hi sugah," Rogue replied with a smile. "Have a nice walk?"

"Uhm, yeah." Chris was caught off guard by her friendly attitude. "It was, uh, enlightening."

"Good," Rogue responded. Her demeanor shifted as she turned serious. "Listen, Ah understand why ya were so upset, an' Ah don't blame ya. None of us do. Not even Remy. An' we want ya ta stay here, at least fo' the night. But sugah, if ya can't accept who Remy is, then Ah'm gonna have ta ask ya ta leave. Nothin' personal, it's just that this is Remy's home too."

Chris nodded with an equally serious expression on her face. "_Gracias_ for not blaming me." She took a deep breath and willed the words to come out. "And I think I can accept Remy for who he is now. An X-Man. But it may take a little time."

Rogue crossed the room and embraced the younger girl. "Let's get ya some sugar an' then ta bed," she declared with a grin. "It's been a long night."

Chris couldn't stop the smile from gracing her features. "Sugar does sound good…"

As Rogue led Chris into the kitchen, she called over her shoulder, "Don't wait up Sammy boy, this is girl talk. Who knows how long it'll take?"

Sam didn't need to be told twice. He all but sprinted to his room, knowing that girl talk would be fatal to any guy.

Rogue pulled out two pints of ice cream, chocolate and vanilla. Chris pointed to the vanilla, and Rogue handed it to her with a spoon. "Personally, Ah prefer the bliss of chocolate."

"In most instances, I would agree," Chris said with a nod. "But I just love vanilla ice cream." This time Rogue nodded. "Anna?" Chris asked hesitantly after a minute.

"What can Ah do fo' ya sugah?" Rogue inquired, after she swallowed her ice cream.

"Why?" was all she could manage. "I don't understand."

Rogue smiled at the younger girl. "It's simple really. If Ah didn't trust ya, how could Ah expect ya ta trust me?" 'Took me long enough to realize that.' "An' Ah hope ya can learn ta trust Remy."

'Remy… Gambit,' she seethed with anger just thinking about him. "Right. Trust," Chris agreed tightly. "Might take a little time."

"That's fine," Rogue conceited. "Ah'll make sure he gives ya some space. Though he'll want ta apologize first chance he gets." She smiled at her boyfriend's thoughtfulness.

"Okay," Chris mumbled. She looked down into her empty pint of ice cream and sighed. "Think I'm gonna hit the hay. 'Night Anna."

"'night," Anna responded absentmindedly. "Oh, an' Chris?"

"Yeah," Chris answered without turning around.

"Don't forget we're goin' shoppin' tamorrow," she called after Chris's retreating form.

**Second Author's Note**:In case y'all didn't pick up on it, Christopher Stone III (the bitter British man on the phone) and Isabella Cruz are her parents. All of her alias relate to that.

1) Isabel Stone -- Black Air alias -- Isabel: the English version of Isabella, her mother's name; Stone: her father's last name

2) Brita Kristofik -- Hellfire Club alias -- Brita: Slavic name means from Britain or British; Kristofik: Czechoslovakian surname means son of Kristof, or Christopher in English

3) Christina Cruz -- civilian alias -- Christina: a female form of Christopher; Cruz: her mother's maiden name

Ain't I clever? And for those of you who think Rogue is too nice, I figure she should be understanding since her own reaction was to abandon Remy in Antarctica. *shrugs* Just my opinion. Also, my OC might seem like she's bipolar or something but she's not. She's not really like the "Chris" character, and she's sorta prone to berserker rages. It will be explored more later. Sorry for two notes, won't happen again!!


	4. Uncomfortable Encounters

**Author's Note**: More Hellfire fun. Sebastian Shaw makes an appearance. Why won't he just die?? *sigh* Maybe next fight. Just a note… it can get a bit confusing, but Chris, Isabel, and Brita are the same person, and none are who the OC really is. So her name changes between them depending on who she "is" at that moment. I hope y'all aren't TOO confuzzled. We get to have some fun Sam/OC sexual tension and a drunk Remy. What more could you want??

**Disclaimer**: I own a car. I just got it. Eeep. *dances around* And you can't have it. Off topic. Point? Don't own X-Men or Marvel. Sorry.

**Shout outs**: Hey, thanks y'all. I'm glad people are reading this, despite the "OC" connotations. I REALLY appreciate it!! ^_^ - **Aro**: Glad you liked the X-Treme Team interacting. I think they have the camaraderie missing from the rest of the current X-Books. Good thing it's getting cancelled… Grrr… *glares angrily for a while* Bishop is like Rogue, okay. Not touching that one. :P I think Bish was in shock, that's why he hesitated. Not 'cause he wanted Remy to be mauled, I don't think. Hmmm… Glad you liked it!! Thanks for reviewing!! - **T.**: Yeah, Chris is kinda a b*tch. This is true. I like to think she had reason to be, but *shrugs* to each his (or her) own. Dude, I think her dad deserves it tho. I was trying to make him an a$$hole. The X-Men will find out 'bout her, eventually. But first, there will be romance, tears, sex, and violence. In that order, I think. Anyway, thanks for the review!! - **Ishandahalf**: So, I was reading Khay's story and I noticed she asked about your penname… and, uh, yeah. I was wondering the same stuff myself. *wiggles eyebrows comically* So… what's the deal?? *crickets chirp* COME BACK ISH!! Anyway, damn strait with the flattery. You're like the UBER ROMY reviewer. And I am honored to have you review my humble fics. Angst free ROMYness it is, and will stay that way. Because I will it to be. And I figured I'd give 'em a break for a change. Yeah, she did go a li'l psycho. But, well, she's prone to berserker rages… which will be delved into more later. I feel worse for Remy too, 'specially after he became all depressed over it. She is setting them up, this is true; however, it's just business after all. Think about it, Remy steals, but it's just "business"… this is kinda the same. And she's not trying to kill them or anything, 'xept maybe Remy a li'l. Well, it does say, "Sam/OC" in the summary. Interpret as you will. ^_~ Thanks for the UBER sweet review!! - **RealityDreamer**: Aw thanks. You're UBER sweet to compliment me. *blushes* I'm glad you don't mind the OC factor. ^_^ Thank you for the review!!

"talking" - 'thinking' - _foreign languages_/_memories_/_dreams_

**What Never Happened**

by, Caliente

**Chapter 4 – Uncomfortable Encounters**

Chris smiled as she entered her room and closed the door. 'Shopping,' she thought. 'Haven't done that in a while. Or ever.' She sat on her bed, and found the white crop top t-shirt and cloud print boxer shorts that Rogue had left for her to wear to bed. Chris emptied her pockets, finding a silver cell phone, a black palm pilot, and her keys. She looked at her cell phone and sighed. Almost as if the phone had heard her, it rang. She glanced at the blinking name _Diablo_ and sighed again, flipping open her phone. "Hallo Shaw, my Black Keeng," she stated with a heavy Slavic accent.

"Brita my dear, how are you?" Sebastian Shaw greeted in a jovial manner.

Rolling her eyes, Brita responded, "I've been better. I'm stuck vatching over your Black Rook. Actually, he vas Selene's Black Rook. Vhy ever did you keep heem?"

"Don't you think it's wise to have a spy or two in Xavier's X-Corp?" Shaw asked haughtily. "And who better than the person running a branch of the operation?"

"Yes, but–" Brita tried to argue her point but was cut off.

Sebastian interrupted her, "And who are you to question me?"

"I am sorry, my Black Keeng," Brita apologized. "I deed not mean to ovfend you."

"No offense taken," Shaw assured her. "What have you found."

"As vas suspected, Manuel ees addicted to Rave," Brita relayed the information she learned. "But I reminded heem ov his loyalties to Bogan and Hellfire. He seemed to get zhe message. I zhink Sunspot veell regain control for Hellfire. He seems capable enough. But only time veell tell."

"Very good," Black Keeng told her. "Keep it up and continue to put pressure on X-Corp. They need it."

"Yes sir," Brita said stiffly. "Is zhere anyzing else you need?"

"No," Sebastian's tone became huskier, "but I miss you. When you return, perhaps we can continue what we started…"

Brita shuddered slightly at his innuendo, and inwardly cursed her father for forcing her to find a way into Hellfire. Why did her way in have to be through Shaw's bed. Ugh. "Ve'll see vhat happens vhen I return. I have to go. Good-bye my Black Keeng."

"Good-bye White Bishop," Shaw purred into the phone.

Chris flipped her phone shut and shuddered again. 'Sebastian Shaw. Ew. Sometimes I really hate my job.' She felt the sudden urge to wash herself, her talk with Shaw leaving her feeling dirty. Chris kicked off her Pumas and removed the Sais blades she had strapped to her ankles, slipping them under her pillow. Then she removed her wig and undressed. She wrapping herself in a towel and her natural hair in a smaller turban to hide it. Walking down the hall to the room that Rogue pointed out as the bathroom, Chris was absorbed in her thoughts. Opening the door, she found a sink and another door leading to the shower and toilet. She didn't bother to lock the bathroom door, just the second door that had the shower. She carefully removed the silver puzzle ring that rested on her right ring finger, before turning on the hot water. As she stepped into the shower, she felt the pain wash away. The heat leaving her numb. No emotion, the way it should be. She felt the hot water burn her body and the steam surround her, but she let the warmth envelop her.

When she was through, Chris re-wrapped herself in her towel, using a smaller one to make a turban for her hair. Deciding she was dry, Chris slipped her ring back on before opening the door to find a nearly naked Sam brushing his teeth. The Southern boy was clad only in a pair of red plaid flannel boxers, and he looked like a little boy with his hair disheveled and toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. Chris stood in the doorway, with a 'dear caught in headlights' expression. She couldn't help but ogle his well formed muscles. 'Rock hard chest, 6-pack tight abs…' she tried to shake this line of thoughts. "Uh… uhm… _Dios_." Chris found herself unable to say any more.

Sam turned to the door when he heard it open. Standing at the threshold was Chris. Clad only in a towel. Chris. Towel. Nothing else. Sam felt his ears heat up and the blood running south, but he couldn't look away. The way that she was barely covered the piece of cloth… it outlined her breasts and curvaceous hips. The light blue color made her light tan skin glow. He was in awe, slowly raking his eyes over her long legs, slim waist, and breasts. 'Damn,' was the only coherent, and PG, thought running through his mind. He heard her struggle for words and quickly focused, silently berating himself for acting like Remy. He was supposed to be a gentleman after all. "Uh, Chris Ah just came in ta brush my teeth –" 'She can see that idiot; why did you point it out?' he mentally scolded himself. "– an' hop inta the shower fo' a moment." 'Yeah, a cold one,' he continued silently. 'A very cold one.' "The door… it was open…" he added as explanation, feeling the blush spread down his neck.

"Right," Chris nodded, her own cheeks flaming. "I'll let you do that." She brushed past them, feeling his eyes follow her as she moved.

Sam watched her cross the room before he woke up. "Wait, ya don't have ta," he blurted out quickly. Realizing what he said, his blush deepened. "Ah didn't mean it like that." Chris let out an amused laugh and raised an eyebrow at him. "Ah just meant that if ya weren't done, Ah could leave."

Chris smiled. "That's sweet, but I'm done. _Gracias_ anyway." She winked as she shut the door behind her. Wink. There was something familiar about that… _"Thanks luv," she told him in a crisp English accent, adding a wink for effect._ Then it hit him. 'Isabel Stone.' Now he remembered. For a moment he thought she was the woman who had kissed him. 'Ha, they couldn't be more different. Funny how they have the same effect on me though.' He glanced down and frowned. 'Better stop this line of thinking and get into the cold shower. Now.'

Chris raced back to her room and slammed the door shut. Breathing hard, she leaned back against the door. "_Dios_,_ Dios_,_ Dios_," she murmured, her hand on her forehead. "No emotions," she commanded to herself. "Why are you tormenting yourself?" she asked. "Nothing can come of this. And didn't Black Air's profile state that he's dating Lila Cheney. Like you compete with an intergalactic super star." She paused for a moment before realizing what she had jus said. "Not that you want to or anything…" Shaking her head, she allowed herself to remember their first encounter. The kiss.

_Running. Isabel Stone was running from S.H.I.E.L.D. 'I can't believe I let them get so close,' she chided herself. Then she smirked. 'But it's nothing I can't handle. I am Christopher Stone the Third's daughter. And he's never been caught.' Her smile grew. 'Of course, neither have I. 'Least, not since I joined Black Air.' She continued racing along the outside of the airport. Glancing behind her, she saw the plain clothed officers racing after her. Then she slammed into a wall. She turned to see that she didn't hit a wall. No, she had to smash into the most handsome blonde haired boy she'd ever seen. He caught her around the waist and she looked up at him. Crap. It was Cannonball. One of the X-Treme team members. She caught his greyish blue eyes. She had two options, take off running again or blend. Option two sounded a whole lot more appealing. Without a second thought, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Expecting him to push her away or release her, she was shocked when he tightened his grip and returned the kiss. After she heard the agents race by, she reluctantly pulled away. Remembering herself, Isabel smiled slyly at the handsome boy. "Thanks luv," she added in her perfect, sultry English accent. She even winked at the boy, before sauntering away._

_"Wait!" she heard him call after her, but she kept moving. She assumed that the X-Men liked to keep a low profile, so she thought he wouldn't use his mutation. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and flying through the air. They flew in silence for a few minutes in silence, then Cannonball landed them._

_Isabel quickly regained her bearings, due to her agility. She quickly rebounded, allowing her to immediately assess her situation, 'On an unfamiliar beach with an X-Man, what's the best course of action?' She took another quick look around. 'Running is out since his mutation allows him to catch me without much hassle. Guess it's time for Plan B… lie.' "Can I help you, luv?" she asked, forcing her voice to sound annoyed. "I'm rather busy and this is quite an inconvenience." She placed her hands on her hips with a slight glare._

_They chatted for a few minutes, making casual conversation was second nature to Isabel. 'And I could chat with him all day,' she thought, studying him casually. 'His file photograph didn't do him justice at all. He's possibly the most handsome man I've ever seen.' As much as she wanted to stay with Sam, Isabel knew that she had to get a move on. She needed to change for her meeting with X-Corp. "Look, luv, as much fun it is to shoot the breeze with you, I've got to go. I'm late for an appointment. If it isn't too much of a hassle, could you please jet me over to the X-Corp building? I can't miss my meeting."_

_He looked troubled for a minute but quickly agreed. She thanked him and tried to make a quick getaway. He stopped her again, asking her name. "Oh, it's Isabel Stone," the name rolled off her tongue as if it were actually her own. She could almost hear her father's voice. _The key to being a successful spy is not the big lies. It's the little ones that have to be believable. _She decided to play along. "It was nice to meet you, uhm…"_

_"Sam. Samuel Zachery Guthrie to be exact," he supplied with a friendly grin lighting up his face. "Nice ta meet ya too."_

_"Well, I really have to go. Bye luv," she pecked his cheek before entering the building. With her heightened hearing, she heard him mutter a good-bye after her. Clearing her mind of any thoughts about Sam or the X-Men, Isabel made her way to the bathroom on the second floor. The sign read 'Out of Order'. Isabel grinned. 'Only because I want it to be,' she gloated silently. 'Janitors should always be well paid if you want them to keep your secrets.' She quickly entered and loosened the trash bin. Removing an olive green duffel bag, she quickly dumped out the contents. She slipped off her black stiletto boots, and found her white pinstripe suit. She stripped off her leather pants and blood red halter top. She threw on the suit, removing her black wig. Her real hair was pinned up and covered, allowing her to slip on a braded pale blonde wig. She threw her black boots back on. Quickly, she changed her puzzle rings so that her pale grey eyes became bright blue. Then she fixed her make up so she would be presentable to the leader of the L.A. X-Corp. She stuffed everything back into her duffel bag and hid it again. She walked out of the bathroom and quickly made her way up to the office of Roberto DaCosta. Approaching the secretary she smiled slightly. "Hallo, I have an appointment vis Meester DaCosta," she announced in a decidedly Slavic accent._

_"I'm sorry, but he asked not to be disturbed," the secretary's nasally voice responded in a bored tone._

_"Not even for a Meess Breeta Kreestof?" she asked in a haughty tone._

_"Oh, I'll buzz you in," the secretary's demeanor changed immensely when she realized that this was who his boss wanted. Brita almost laughed, it really was quite comical how fake people are. 'You're one to judge,' she reminded herself. 'Brita, Isabel, Chris, Stealth… who's the real you?' She frowned slightly. 'None of them are me… I'm no one…' she began to sink into a slight depression. 'Snap out of it girl!' she commanded silently. 'You're a professional.'_

Stealth was ripped out of her thoughts by a loud crash and a shout. "Hey, that's my furniture Swamp Rat!" she heard Rogue yell.

Her sensitive hearing picked up the response. "Not m'fault _chere_." she recognized Gambit's accent, though it seemed stronger. "When did dat sofa move dere?" She seethed with anger at his voice. 

"Yer drunk Cajun," Rogue groaned angrily. "Ah can't believe ya'd be so stupid." She paused. "Actually Ah can."

"Don' know what you're talking 'bout _p'tite_," was the slightly slurred reply. "Jus' had a couple o' beers… an' some bourbon… an' a li'l Sout'ern Comfort. T'ough I probly coulda come home f'r dat."

"Probly not," Rogue muttered under her breath. "Why'd ya do it Remy?"

"_Le_ _p'tite__ chat_, she be right 'bout me," Remy mumbled. "Didn' do not'ing t'stop Sinister. It's m'fault her _mére_ died. All m'fault." Stealth heard the pain in his voice but it did nothing to quall her anger.

"No it's not," Rogue argued. "All that woulda done is kill you too."

"Mebbe dat woulda been better, _non_?" Remy asked in a sad voice. "Den dere woulda been no massacre, no Antarctica, no pain f'r you."

"Stop it!" Rogue cried furiously. "If Ah tol' ya once, Ah tol' ya a million times, stop pityin' yourself! It don't look good on ya. If ya had died, Ah woulda never met the love o' my life. So just stop it!"

Stealth heard footsteps and another voice join the conversation. "Rogue, is everything all right?" Rogue must have made some kind of sign in the negative because the voice continued. "What can I do to help?"

"Bish, could ya just…" Rogue sighed. "Help me get him ta our room, please."

"Of course Rogue," the large black man agreed.

Stealth heard the two mutants drag the drunk Remy to Rogue and Remy's shared room, and the door close. Letting out a large sigh, Stealth slid into a sitting position on the floor. She grabbed her duffel bag and removed the contents. Clothing wise, she had the leather pants and red halter that Isabel wore, the white pinstripe suit that Brita wore, and the boots that both wore. She also had an orange tank top, a pair of sandblasted low rise jeans, and a grey UCSB sweatshirt. 'Guess I'll wear that with my Pumas tomorrow,' she decided with a laugh. 'Not like I have too much choice.' She found the clothes she had discarded from today; the baggy navy cargo pants and light blue shirt. 'To off set my "eyes",' she quoted the salesgirl bitterly. 'I wish…' She also removed her blonde and black haired wigs. She looked at Chris's brown hair wig and frowned. Removing the towel from her hair, she pinned it onto the top of her head. She placed her hair cover on, followed by the wig. She looked in the mirror and murmured, "Hola Chris." She let out a hollow laugh. "I wish I were you," she told her reflection. "Instead of me." She shook her head. 'I better get to bed before I really go crazy,' she told herself. She changed into the pajamas Rogue had left her and settled into bed.

_Dark. It was so dark. Black. How she hated the dark. So lonely and unwelcoming. Normally it wouldn't be a problem. With her mutation, she could see better in the dark than the average human. But now it was dark. Completely dark. She fingered her inhibition collar for what felt like the millionth time. She knew it stopped most of her powers but not all. At least with it on, she couldn't hear the screams. Her mothers', other mutants, humans, who knew any more? It was so black, she could hardly make out the bars. Bars of her cage. 'Caged like an animal,' she thought wryly. Then she heard words from a voice made her cringe, "Bring in the young girl."_

_She didn't hear the person until he unlocked her cell. She was used to having superior hearing and without it she felt deaf. But, she could see his red eyes glowing in the darkness. She stared unblinking. Red. Glowing red. Like HIS eyes, only filled with compassion and sadness instead of power and hate. He led her to an experiment table and sat her down. He never uttered a word unless forced. Until now. He helped the torn and beaten girl up and whispered, "'m sorry _p'tite_," before he backed into the shadows once more._

_Black. She hated the darkness. It surrounded her. She couldn't escape it. It was everywhere. Then HE entered. Sinister. Flanked by Vertigo and Riptide. White. HE always brought the light with HIM. Ironic, black darkness to wait for an angel, white light means a visit from the devil. "Ah, Miss Howlett. Good of you to join us," Sinister greeted in a friendly manner. Vertigo and Riptide just smiled wickedly. She remained silent. HE always called her Miss Howlett. She didn't know or understand why. Red. HIS eyes were red as well. But they didn't glow. Visible by the now bright lights that shined on the tables. Her table and the adjacent one. Where her mom lay. Unmoving. HE continued to talk, "As you can see, my experiments have had regrettable consequences for your companion. I believe she was called Stealth. Heightened reflexes and agility, limited telepathy. Not bad mutation, though no where near as powerful as many others." She sat rigidly as HE talked about her mother like she was nothing. Just another specimen. Of course, neither lady had ever bothered to point out that Stealth was her mother. Well adopted mother. That's why the genetic studies didn't pick it up. HE waved HIS hand, motioning that it was of no consequence. "Anyway, since she was your companion, I thought you might have something to add." She still refused to utter a word. In fact, she hadn't uttered a word since she had arrived. "Fine," Sinister stated, annoyed. "Gambit, please remove her," HE commanded, gesturing to the body. The boy who had led her to the table reappeared from the darkness. She watched him pick up her mother, his __eyes trying to apologize as he carried her away. She sat, silently seething in anger. "Anyway, Miss Howlett, now that your companion is no longer useful, I've moved my interests to you." She cringed, just hearing the words. Seeing her discomfort and fear, HE smirked. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. What am I saying? Of course it will. And lucky you, you must be awake for the procedure." The whirling metal was coming towards her. She closed her eyes, praying to be free…_

Chris awoke with a gasp. She felt her fear and tears welled in her eyes. "Why? Why? Why?" she kept muttering into her hands over and over again, shaking her hands. She rose and went to the vanity mirror. She stared strait into her dark brown eyes and glared. Ripping her ring off, she watched her eyes fade to a pale grey with a dark brown outline remaining (A/N: think Lady Deathstrike from the X-Men movie) and felt her anger grow. She smiled at herself for a moment, exposing her slightly pointed teeth, letting her blood boil. It was too much for the girl to handle. "HE did this to me!" she hissed, punching the glass. Shards flew all around her. Looking down at her hand, she saw it was covered with blood and glass. She watched herself bleed for a moment, then let out a small sigh as it began to heal. Shaking her head again she replaced her puzzle ring and returned to bed. 'I'll clean that up in the morning,' she assured herself, feeling her calm return. 'And no more ice cream before bed.' With that, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Now you know 'cause it's Mike's Super Short Show. Wait. No. But still… review. Randomness, thy name is Caliente. :P


	5. Awkward Encounters

**Author's Note**: More sexual tension for Sam and the OC. Some cute Tessa/Bishop 'cause I LOVE them!! Also, a nice scene with Remy and Bishop. They are… interesting together. Rogue's a main player in this chappy, the girl is fun to write. ^_^ And she forces Sam to confront his feelings. YAY!! I like them as friends. (Think XXM #33 (I think) where Sam and Rogue reminisced about their first meeting. Hehe… she dropped a tree on him.) Anyway, shopping trip fun.

**Disclaimer**: I own… I'll get back to you with that. But I DON'T own the X-Men. Damn.

**Shout outs**: Okay, thank you to ALL the reviewers. YAY!! I'm glad people don't hate it. :^D I'm just SO happy!! - **Khay**: Yes, Zachery is REALLY his middle name. Did I write that in?? Hmm… I don't recall. Sad, huh?? I wrote this fic a LONG time ago… I'm so glad there's a "the" in front of my name. I was just lacking without it. :^D I'm glad you weren't disappointed. YAY!! And more Bishop love!! There's more of him and Remy this chappy, I REALLY like 'em together, in a platonic way of course. Yep, Remy's past is ugly, as is Chris's present. Sam's been my favorite for a while (not that you can tell by my normal writing) and I think he's a sexy beast. Check him out shirtless in XXM. Dude. Dirty thoughts 'bout Sam. I see my work here is done. ^_~ Thanks for the cool review!! - **T.**: Aw, thanks. I feel bad for Remy too. Luckily the story's called "What NEVER Happened", eh?? :P You shouldn't trust Chris. She ain't trustworthy, that much is for damn sure. Glad you like it!! ^_^ Thank you for the review. - **Reality Dreamer**: Hey back atcha. Bathroom tension. Gotta love communal living. I know I would if I lived with Sam and Remy. *sighs like a pathetic fangirl* You're TOO kind!! Thanks!! - **Ishandahalf**: I see how it is. You'll explain for Khay, but not for me. *pouts* But, since I feel you on the laziness issue, I suppose I'll let it go. ^_^ Omnipotent, eh?? Star Trek reference fun!! I'm a bit of a trekkie, I'll admit it but that's beside the point. Hey, don't make fun of the name thing. *pouts some more* Her real name will be revealed in chapter 7… but that's not important right now. I agree. Shaw. Ew. Why won't he die?? WHY?? *sigh* Bastard. I figured it'd be kinda trite to use an image inducer, won't people feel the difference in the hair?? So, why not stick with the old classics, wig fun. Though, the "puzzle ring" does change her eyes and teeth slightly. What can I say?? They invented the technology, might as well use it on stuff people don't normally touch. Okay, I'm rambling. Sorry. I LOVE SAM!! So feel free to praise him as much as you like. Drunk Remy wasn't TOO angsty was it?? I tried to be good. You're UBER sweet, you super reviewer!! Thanks!! - **Leishy**: I just don't think Remy would be a fun drunk. People who are generally harboring a lot of angst but trying to play it off tend to be depressed drunks. Or only get drunk when they are depressed. Not that I know from experience. *17-year-old authoress whistles innocently* Sexual tension abound!! YAY!! Sammy's still a gentleman, he's just… prone to Remy-like thoughts. If he was Remy, he would have already banged her and two other chicks. *reader deadpans* You know it's the truth. Groovy review baby!! Thanks!! - **Kitsu**** Black**: Aw, shucks. You're TOO kind!! Thank ya. Well, Chris is setting them up for more than Hellfire. Black Air goodness too. :P You're UBER sweet to review, so thanks again!!

"talking" - 'thinking' - *telepathic communication* - _foreign languages_

**What Never Happened**

by, Caliente

**Chapter 5 – Awkward Encounters**

Chris rubbed her eyes and stretched as she entered the kitchen in the morning. She absentmindedly ran a hand through her curly mane and reached for a cup of coffee. She inhaled the rich Columbian scent and took a big gulp. She grimaced slightly at the taste, much too strong for her normal taste. 'When in Rome,' she thought to herself. She sat at the kitchen table, and stretched again. "Good morning," she yawned to the group.

Sam was sitting at the table, eating some cereal while Rogue leaned against a counter drinking some coffee. Bishop and Tessa were both reading the paper as they munched on their breakfasts. Sam heard bare feet approach before he saw her. He knew it had to be Chris because Remy's footfalls were always silent. He glanced up from his cereal just in time to see her stretch. He watched her cropped white shirt ride up to an almost indecent place, and her shorts did the same. Shorts that barely covered her to begin with. And it was painfully obvious to him that she wasn't wearing any undergarments. He watched her wander absentmindedly over to the coffee when Rogue caught his eyes. She was giving him a look. The 'you want her don't you?' look. Sam just sighed slightly, and returned to his cereal. He looked up again when she plopped down in the chair across from him, blushing slightly at his thoughts and the night before. Then she stretched again. Sam stared. He couldn't help it; it was like a car accident. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. He heard her mumble a greeting as she yawned. He heard Rogue clear her throat and pried his eyes away from the brunette. "Mornin'," Sam replied.

"Yeah, mornin' sugah," Rogue agreed. Bishop and Tessa both nodded at Chris before returning to their respective papers. Chris turned in her seat to look at Rogue, and Sam watched how her shirt stretch over her chest. 'Stop it!' he scolded himself. 'You don't want to take another cold shower.' Rogue continued, "So, Ah was thinkin' we could hit a few shops taday. Get ya some clothes."

Chris nodded. "Sounds great," she agreed with a grin. "I just need to eat something and change."

"That's fine," Rogue assured her with a smile. "Now we just need ta wrangle a guy ta help us out an' then we'll be set."

Bishop and Sam both looked at Rogue with this statement, then each other, then they gulped. Tessa came to Bishop's rescue. "Bishop and I had planned to follow a lead on Bogan today," she informed Rogue. "I could really use his detective skills."

Bishop had never felt more relieved in his life, and his expression showed it. *You lied to Rogue* Bishop projected at the human computer. *I can't believe you lied for me.*

*Well, Sam's growing a crush on the visitor so he actually doesn't mind helping out* the telepath replied. *Besides, I find you more compatible than Sam.*

'Compatible?' Bishop wondered, shielding his thoughts. 'I wonder if I missed something. Damnit, I'm going to have to ask that stupid Cajun for help. After all, what's the use of having a womanizing player around if he doesn't give you advice?' *Thanks, I think* Bishop projected.

*Your welcome* Tessa stated absentmindedly as she continued to read.

"Well, we can't ask Remy," Rogue added, unaware of the telepathic conversation she was missing. "He's not one of yer," she looked at Chris, "favorite people an' he's sleepin' off a massive hangover. Probly won't be up 'til two." '"Not one of my favorite people." Ha. Understatement of the year,' Chris commented silently. Rogue continued, "So that leaves Sammy boy"

Both women turned and looking at Sam. The Southern boy knew it was coming so he just sighed and said, "Do Ah hafta?"

"But now that Ah don't have my super strength, Ah'm so much weaker," Rogue pouted. "Please Sammy." She winked at him. "Plus Ah think we'll need a male's opinion one the clothes."

"Alright," Sam sighed again, resigning himself to his fate. "Ah'll be ready when y'all wanna go."

"Thanks sugah," Rogue stated, pushing herself from the counter. She pinched his cheek as she exited the room.

Chris stifled a laugh as she watched Rogue convince Sam to help them. She put her cup in the sink and grabbed a piece of toast as she too exited the room. "_Gracias_ Sam," she called over her shoulder.

Bishop looked at the smaller man and laughed. "Do you know how screwed you are?" he asked.

Sam attempted an angry glare. "Shut up," he groaned as he finished eating. Then he realized something. 'I'm gonna get to see her try stuff on… with Rogue. We all know what Rogue's style is. Less is more.' Suddenly things were looking up.

.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.

Bishop stared hard at the door. There had to be another way. Some other option he was missing. Something, anything, else he could do. He came up with nothing… and so here he was. Preparing to ask Remy LeBeau, the low-life thief, for help. Swallowing the last of his pride, Bishop knocked gently on the door, half-hoping he wouldn't disturb him and half-hoping he would.

"_Quoi?_" Remy barked from behind the door.

"Gambit, I appreciate a word," Bishop stated politely, cracking the door open.

"Bishop, m'tired an' I have a headache de size o' y'gun. Can' we do dis later?" he croaked. "Or better yet, not at all."

"LeBeau, you know I would not come to you unless it was the most dire of circumstances," Bishop tried, unsuccessfully, to appeal to him.

"Gee Bish, t'ink y'could be a bit more brash?" he asked, rolling out of bed and stumbling to the door. He opened it and gestured for the larger mutant to come inside. "But since y'helped me las' night, I t'ink, I'll help you wit' whatever it is a low-life t'ief like me can help you wit'."

Bishop nodded and stepped inside. He sat on a chair that was dwarfed by his large frame but attempted to get comfortable just the same. Gambit ambled back to the bed and plopped down. "So what does de almighty detective Lucas Bishop need from me?"

Bishop reached up to run his hand through his hair… only to remember that he had recently shaved his head. Carefully placing his hand back into his lap, and let out a small sigh. "I need your advice," he admitted hesitantly.

Gambit had to work to keep his jaw from dropping. Bishop was… asking for his advice? Whoa. So this was what an out of body experience was like. Smirking, the handsome Cajun decided to milk this for all it was worth. "Y'need my advice? De almighty Bishop is ac'ually asking f'r my help. Never t'ought I'd see de day." Bishop let out a Wolverine-like growl causing Remy to laugh. "Now, what could y'need my advice f'r…" Suddenly everything seemed to click. "Wait a minute. Hold de phones. De only t'ing I…" he trailed off, his smirk growing. "So y'finally decided t'make a move on her, huh? Sure you don' wan' t'wait f'r a couple days? I bet on Thursday."

"Wha–" Bishop suddenly tensed, eyes widening, and Gambit silently began the count down, 'Three… two… one…' "You BET on ME?!" Bishop exploded. 'Blast off,' the Acadian announced to his imaginary audience. "How–? Why–?"

Gambit let out a hearty laugh at Bishop's stuttering response. "_Mon ami_, we start a pool ev'ry week. We each pick a day, dis week we consists o' Stormy, Vange, Sammy, Skids, Bobby, _ma chere_, an' myself, an' de winner wins de pot. An' ev'ry week we add five dollars t'de pot. We're up to 525 dollars… an' I'd love t'win it _cher_."

"I can't believe it," Bishop muttered, rubbing his temples in an attempt to massage out the headache he was getting. The headache he always seemed to get when he was dealing with Remy LeBeau. "Actually, since it's you, I can." Remy laughed again, a noise that, to Bishop at least, seemed to get more annoying each time he heard it. "And, don't call me _cher_," he added as an afterthought.

"Whatever y'say _cher_," Remy replied impishly. Giving the annoying Cajun a scathing glare, Bishop growled for effect. Gambit lifted his hands in mock-surrender. "All right, all right. "

"Look LeBeau, I just want to know…" He paused and grimaced, how he loathed that Cajun, and himself, at that moment. "…what should I do?"

"Simple," Remy drawled slowly. "Y'two are gonna be alone," he smirked and winked, "in de bi-i-i-ig city. What do you t'ink y'should do?" Bishop reddened slightly and glared harder at the smaller man. "I jus' meant, y'should invite her t'dinner. Sorta like a practice date. Dat way, you won' be as nervous an' y'can see if y'hit it off outside de whole X-Men t'ing. Geez. An' dey say I have a dirty mind."

Bishop was so surprised that Gambit actually gave him some useful advice that he could hardly fathom a response. "Oh…" Pulling himself together, he rose. "Uh, thanks. Sorry for waking you."

"No problem," the Acadian brushed it off, silently remembering every moment for future teasing. "Don' mention it. It was so wort' it." Somehow, that didn't make Bishop feel any better.

"Bishop," Tessa called, raising her normally calm voice ever so slightly, interrupting the two men. "Are you ready to leave? We should be leaving soon if we want to make it back in time for dinner."

Bishop felt his face heat up ever so slightly but managed to remain cool. Okay, relatively cool. "I'll be right there Tessa," he shouted back. He reluctantly forced himself to address the cocky Cajun. "Thank you LeBeau."

"Anytime _cher_. Anytime," was his smart response. As he watched the larger man exit, he added, "Don' f'rget… if y'hold out 'til Wednesday, y'can have a piece o' de pie."

Shaking his head, Bishop made his way into the main room where Sage was waiting patiently. "Sorry about the hold up," he apologized quickly.

Tessa waved it off with an even expression. "Don't worry about it, it's fine."

"Good," Bishop stated feeling slightly relieved. Why did he feel like there was a sudden tension between them? He just wanted… what did he want? Only one way to find out, take the plunge. "Tessa, maybe after we finish the investigation, we could grab a bite to eat?" he offered casually.

The pale woman's head snapped to Bishop, inspecting him closely for a moment. Suddenly her face relaxed and she seemed to smile ever so slightly. "Sounds nice Lucas," she told him, personalizing it by using his real name.

"Good," the black man repeated, feeling his spirit rise with her acceptance. Sure, it wasn't much, but it was something. And something is better than nothing. Maybe this would work after all.

.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.

"Anna, you don't have to do this," Chris said for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I have enough stuff." She glanced over at Sam. "And I'm not sure how much more the boy can take."

"He's strong, he'll survive," Rogue responded, waving her hand absentmindedly. "We still have stores ta hit." She led Chris to their next stop. Victoria Secret. Chris felt herself blush slightly at the risqué lingerie the models were wearing. Sam too was blushing, but not because of the lingerie. He was blushing because he was picturing Chris in the lingerie. Well, mostly Chris with a little of the mysterious Isabel. "Ya go on in," Rogue encouraged. "Get what ya need an' mebbe a few extra thin's in case ya wanna entertain." Chris blushed harder. "Just kiddin' sugah. Sam an' Ah are gonna go ta the coffee shop next door. We'll be back soon."

"Okay," Chris agreed. "And _gracias_ again."

Rolling her eyes, Rogue smiled. "Ya don't have ta keep thankin' me. Honestly, ya act like nobody's ever been nice ta you befo'. An', it's the least Ah could do. 'Specially since the parts Ah need fo' ya bike won't be in fo' 'nother few days." Rogue led Sam and the packages into the Pete's Coffee that was adjacent to the high class lingerie store. After they had ordered and sat down Rogue gave Sam a hard look. "'kay spill."

"Spill what?" Sam mumbled into his cup. "Nothin' ta spill. 'Cept this coffee," he finished lamely.

Rogue rolled her eyes again, this time at her fellow Southerner. "Sure there ain't. Lemme ask ya somthin'. Think Ah was born yesterday? Ah'm not blind ya know. Ah can see the way ya look at her."

Sighing, Sam slumped in his seat. "Am Ah that obvious?" he asked. When Rogue nodded, he sighed again. "Ah can't explain it really. She does somethang ta meh. Ah just find myself thankin' thangs." Blush spread from his cheeks down his neck. "Not-so-innocent thangs."

"Well, it's not like she's a deformed freak o' nothin'," Rogue joked. "Makes sense that ya would be attracted ta her."

"Ah guess," Sam responded dejectedly. "It's just so confusin'." He sighed again. "Ah mean, between Chris an' Lila, Ah feel more lost than Ah ever felt befo'. An' fo' some reason Ah can't forget Isabel too."

"This ain't like ya," Rogue commented. "Yer usually so gentlemanly. Ah've never known ya ta ogle a girl. But this mornin', Ah thought ya eyes would pop outta ya head ya were starin' at Chris so hard."

"Ah know," Sam told her. "It's just somethang 'bout her. She just draws meh in."

"Try talkin' it out, mebbe that'll help," Rogue suggested. "If nothin' else, it'll entertain me 'til Chris finishes with her shoppin'."

"Gee, ya too kind," Sam remarked dryly. "Ah guess it couldn't hurt." Sam paused, considering his words. "It's weird, but Chris seem ta have an effect on meh. Ah feel really attracted ta her, though Ah feel that with Isabel an' Lila too. It's more, Ah thank. Ah'm not sure. Ah just feel like Ah should protect her… help her… save her…"

"Save her? From what?" Rogue inquired seriously. "Is she in some kinda trouble? What do ya know?"

"Ah didn't mean it like that," Sam explained. "Ah just thank that somethang's off."

Rogue looked pensive for a moment before she nodded in agreement. "Ah know what ya mean. But Ah think it's 'cause she's in a new environment. Thrown off balance, ya know?"

"Maybe," Sam agreed. "Thank we should check on her?"

Rogue glanced at the clock and smiled. "Sure," she replied. "Ah'm gonna use the Southern belle's room, why don't ya go on ahead. Be there in a minute."

Sam looked slightly confused. "Ah can wait, it's no–"

"Not necessary sugah," Rogue cut in. "Ah'll just be a moment."

"O-kay," Sam conceited slowly. "See ya in a minute." Sam grabbed all of the bags and walked over to the lingerie shop. He found a seat and sat down with the packages sprawled around him.

"Hey dude. Stuck as your girlfriend's mule too?" A friendly voice inquired.

Sam turned and saw another boy, a few years his junior, surrounded by bags. He had bright blue spiked hair and wore black sunglasses. 'Ah, the punk style lives on,' he thought. Grinning at him he answered. "Ah wish. She ain't even my girlfriend."

"Bummer man, you don't even get any for your hard work," the boy responded.

Nodding with a longing look in his eyes, Sam added, "Don't Ah know it. An' she's a babe ta boot."

"Well, carrying her things might get you some action, you never know," the boy offered. "Oops. My girlfriend's hailing me. Gotta run. Nice talking with you dude."

"Yah, nice talkin' with ya 'dude'," he echoed. He became lost in thought once more. 'What the heck is taking Rogue so long?' he wondered. 'I hope she's all right…'

"Uhm, Sam?" a voice called from across the room.

The blonde Southerner shot up and immediately responded. "Yeah Chris?" He blushed slightly as he noticed her slightly askew clothing and hair, unable to stop his mind from thinking about less-than-innocent ways they could have gotten that way.

"I'm ready to pay," she informed him as she adjusted herself. "Do you know where Anna is?"

"Said she had ta use the bathroom, but that was almost ten minutes ago," Sam stated in a slightly concerned tone.

"No worries," Rogue's cheerful voice rang through the store. "Just wanted to buy Chris some coffee too."

"Oh, _gracias_," Chris smiled. "Smells great."

"No problem," Rogue replied with a grin. "Ah'll just pay an' then we can go."

"_Gra_–" Chris started again.

"An' if ya thank me one mo' time, Ah may be forced ta take ya out shoppin' again tamorrow," Rogue interrupted. "So just help Sam gather the bags so we can go."

Wordlessly, Chris nodded and pulled Sam back to where he had placed the bags, effectively pulling him out of his daydreams. "Sorry that I kept you guys waiting," Chris apologized as they gathered the multitude of shopping bags that the three had accumulated. Rogue had insisted that Chris buy a multitude of things, from leather pants to jeans to sweat pants to skirts. Chris was almost sad that she wouldn't be able to keep most of the stuff.

Sam shrugged with an easy smile. "It's no problem."

The two young twenty-somethings lifted the bags, well Sam lifted the bags while Chris offered to help, and wandered slowly out the door. They were soon joined by Rogue who was holding the Victoria Secret bag with a "cat ate the canary" grin. The two younger mutants exchanged puzzled looks but chose not to comment. Sometimes it's just better not to ask.

A nice, mellow chappy. Tell me what ya think. Review!! please. Please! PlEaSe!! PLEASE!!!


	6. Romantic Encounters

**Author's Note**: SORRY about the lateness. Have you ever had bronchitis?? This was my 4th time getting it… and I'll never get used to the whole, not being able to breath thing. Yeah. Anyway, this chappy is mostly OC and Sam. There is some funny Rogue stuff too. Like, why she was so mischievous at the end of the last chappy…? Mostly, it's just romantic angst. Fun for all. There's some character development for the OC as well. That's always good. A li'l Tessa/Bishop and Rogue/Gambit for kicks.

**Review Responses**: **Aro**: Hehe. That's good… I think. Just, uh, don't hurt yourself. That's our Gumbo. He hates to lose. But we love him just the same. :D SAM'S THE MAN!! He's just… dude. sighs like a pathetic fangirl Rogue's naughty lingerie… for shame. But, on the other hand, it may come in handy, right?? :P Thanks for reviewing!! - **T.**: Aw, shucks. Yep, Bishop's desperate. But let's face it… the dude needs to get laid. Period. :P And Rogue's kinda a busybody, ya know?? But we love her for it. Thanks for the review!! - **Ishandahalf**: Quite the review. I'm in awe. stares at computer screen Dude. stares some more Whoa. snaps out of it Anyway, Rogue is the one who lended her the pajamas too. Lucky Remy. Poor Sam had to go shopping with the girls. I weep for you Sammy, I weep. :P Ish, I want to go shopping too. Badly. But, when one has no money, it is difficult for one to procure items. Ya dig?? :) Lingerie shopping IS fun. No doubt. And Sam's a confuzzled li'l boy. Okay, hot man. But still confuzzled. :P You like punk guys?? Cool. I s'pose I can lend him to you. Just this once. Since you're such a good reviewer and all. Rogue kidnapped?? I WOULD NOT!! Well, probly not. I don't think I have before. checks previous work Nope. No kidnappings. Actually, that's not a bad idea… (I'm just messing with you) Oh, and Tessa/Bishop goodness. True that. They BELONG together. IMHO. And Bishop is just desperate enough to go to Gambit. Ya know he hasn't been laid since he was holed up with Deathbird and she's kinda evil. Gold star for me?? YAY!! Thank ya for the review!! - **PomegranateQueen**: Well, now ya know. That Roguey, she's always thinking ahead. :P Hehe. Thanks for the UBER humorous review. I think this is the first time you've reviewed this fic, so YAY!! Glad you weren't turned off by the prospect of an OC. - **Katrina5**: You trying to make me blush? Well, you succeeded. Thanks!! You're SO sweet. I'm glad you don't mind the OCness. Most would not read because of it. Your subtlety makes me smile. See? :p Seriously though, thanks for the amazing review!!

**Disclaimer**: I own the X-Men. All rights… everything. Yep. It's the truth. Uh-huh. -

"talking" - 'thinking' - _foreign languages_

****

**What Never Happened**

by, Caliente

****

**Chapter 6 – Romantic Encounters**

Chris surveyed her room as she sat on her bed. The floor was littered with bags from a multitude of clothing shops. She would be set for the rest of her life… if this was her life. If only she was so lucky. To have this life, to be this person. But it wasn't real and she knew it. Nothing was real. She let out a small sigh before picking up the closest bag. From Victoria's Secret. Having been to the store, she was pretty sure the secret was out. Realizing that if she was going to wear any of this stuff, she would have to wash it, she quickly dumped out the contents. Inside were several undergarments that she picked out and what appeared to be a black lacy teddy with matching thong and mini-robe. Chris felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed and quickly stuffed the lingerie back in the bag. She swiftly cut the tags from the remaining items and started the laundry in the washer Rogue had showed her. Then, she picked up the bag with the risqué items inside and carried it into the living area. Bishop and Sage had left in the morning and had yet to return, Sam was off doing something else, and Gambit was apparently still sleeping off his hangover. That left Rogue, curled up on a couch, reading what appeared to be a trashy romance novel. Interesting. Shaking herself from her thoughts, Chris cleared her throat.

Rogue calmly placed a bookmark inside her book and turned to look at the younger girl. Sweeping a strand of white hair behind her ear, she offered Chris a small smile. "What can Ah do fo' ya sugah?"

"Anna, I was, uhm, going through my, er, the Victoria's Secret bag, and I found a set of, uh, lingerie that I didn't recognize." She paused, observing Rogue's amused expression at her clear discomfort. "Is it yours? Or a mistake?"

Rogue let out a small laugh before answering her flustered questions. "No, it's not a mistake." Her smile grew larger. "Ah just figured it might be useful."

Chris felt her face heat up and prayed it wasn't noticeable. Judging by Rogue's smirk, she wasn't that lucky. "Useful in what way exactly?" she inquired with averted eyes. Damn her face for betraying her.

"Sugah, if ya don't know why it's useful then ya got bigger problems than how it ended up in yer bag." Chris attempted to glare at the older woman from behind her flaming face. "'sides, ya never know when ya might need some lingerie. It may come in handy some day." She winked at Chris before adding, "Was that all?"

"Uh, yeah," Chris replied. "_Gracias_ for the help."

"Not a problem," she responded returning to her steamy story. "If ya need anythin' else, don't hesitate ta ask."

"I'm fine for now, thanks," Chris assured her new friend. She headed back to her temporary room and picked up another bag. Inside this one she found a bathing suit. More specifically, a black bikini. She examined the bottom closely, noting the ties on the sides and hoping they were strong. Slipping off her jeans and undergarments, she pulled it on, checking out her butt in the mirror. Yes, this would do. She picked up the matching top, a simple halter that tied in the back and at the neck. Slipping off her orange tank top and bra, she put on the top and gave herself a critical examination in the mirror. It was missing something. Rooting through another bag, she found a red sarong with a golden pattern. She tied the fringed ends it in a tight knot at her waist so that the patterned cloth fell down at a slant. Glancing once more in the mirror, she had to smile. She might as well enjoy this as it lasted. Slipping on a pair of red studded black flip flops, she exited her room. She smirked slightly as she grabbed the pair of red sunglasses she had found in a dresser in the hall. These were a pair of the glasses that team used in a computer capacity, and a spontaneous walk on the beach was the perfect opportunity to check them out. As she moved to leave, she called out to Rogue in the living room. "Hey Anna, I'm going to go for a walk on the beach. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses I found on a dresser. Hope you don't mind."

"It's fine sugah," Rogue assured the younger girl. "Have fun." Chris waved over her shoulder as she exited. 'Did I forget to mention Sam's surfing out there? Must have slipped my mind,' the Southerner added to herself. She let out a small laugh before returning to her book.

.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.

Chris was completely engrossed in her studies as she wandered slowly down the beach. The glasses were filled with the most amazing knowledge, things that Hellfire, Black Air, and a myriad of other organizations would pay top dollar for. That clinched it. Even if she was leaving the spy life, she could still live large. Life would be sweet. She turned toward the ocean to catch some of the mid-afternoon rays, observing some of the surfers. One looked suspiciously familiar… blonde hair, great body… Sam. She watched him catch a wave, painfully aware of the fact that he was only wearing a pair of extremely low surf shorts. The boy looked good, that was for sure. He was actually pretty decent, at least until the end. As the wave fizzled out, Sam lost his balance and unceremoniously dropped into the water with a rather large splash. Slick. Chris saw him resurface and swim to shore. Before she was conscious of what she was doing, Chris began to applaud him. "Bravo! Encore!" she called for effect.

Sam's head snapped at the surprising, but not unwelcome, intrusion. "Chris?" he asked in surprise, knowing full well that it was her. She looked… he had never seen her in so little clothing. Even in the towel, she was more covered. Now her slim stomach and waist were more exposed, along with her cleavage. He stared for a long moment before regaining motor function and sauntering over to the bikini clad girl, surfboard tucked under one arm.

Chris watched Sam as he walked over, water dripping down his chest, strangely reminiscent of Baywatch. She was certain that she was not the only girl who noticed him, but he didn't seem to realize how good he looked. Even with his hair plastered to his face, he still managed to pull it off. Forcing herself to look up into his cool blue-grey eyes, she commented, "You know, I wasn't aware Southerners could surf. Though if your ending is any indication–"

"Hey now," he interrupted, "Ah wasn't that bad." Sam ran his free hand through his blonde hair causing it to become spiky and disheveled.

He looked even better, if that was possible, and Chris was finding it difficult to concentrate on their conversation. "Actually, kinda looked like fun…" she trailed off with a slightly wistful expression.

"Oh it is," he gushed enthusiastically. "Why, ya never been?" She shook her head, turning to look at the ocean. Sam followed her gaze after a moment, observing the surfers in a comfortable silence. Turning back to the attractive girl beside him, Sam decided to take a risk, he'd been safe long enough. "Well, how 'bout a, uh, lesson?" She looked at him, a confused expression on her face. "From meh," he added with a lopsided grin.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, silently scolding herself for being surprised. In her line of work, being surprised could get you killed. 'But this isn't work,' she argued with her rational half, 'this is pleasure. I don't care if I'm not supposed to mix them, it's too late now.' She met his eyes again and sighed internally. 'This is going to be hard…' "That's really sweet of you, but I'm fine."

"Ya sure? Ah'm a really good teacher," was his persistent response, "my li'l nosedive not withstandin'."

His eyes were filled with hope, and it hurt Chris to turn him down. '_Dios_. Why does he have to be so damn adorable?' she wondered silently. 'If only he was a jerk, then this would be easier.' "It's really all right," she stated with a small smile. "_Soy bien._ I mean, I'm fine. _Gracias_ though."

As hard as he tried, Sam couldn't keep the disappointed look off his face or out of his tone. "Oh, okay. Maybe another time." He turned his gaze back to the ocean, watching the surfers some more.

Chris watched Sam attempt to play it off, but his expression wrenched her heart. She hated this control he seemed to exude over her, without even trying to. She couldn't stand to see him disappointed. "Well… I guess one lesson couldn't hurt, _verdad_?" she offered.

Elation seemed to light up Sam's face, and he looked like a child in a candy shop. "Great. Ya won't regret it. Ah promise," he said excitedly. Unconsciously, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the water edge. It took a lot of will power for Chris not to pull away because although she was pleased that Sam was holding her hand, she did not want to go anywhere near the water. But, she allowed herself to be dragged to the shore, slipping off her flip-flops and shades a safe distance away. Sam turned around abruptly, causing their chests to bump and both parties found themselves blushing. "Uh, aftah ya," Sam told her, gesturing towards the board, his accent growing slightly with his nervousness. 'Real, smooth,' he chided silently. 'She'll never know you like her.'

Chris nodded, climbing on the front part. She felt Sam slide on behind her, and was glad that he couldn't see that she was blushing profusely. "So what do I do first?" she asked, hoping her nerves weren't clouding her voice.

"Well," Sam leaned closer, grabbing her hands and gently using his body to press her chest closer to the board. Both parties spent a moment relishing the touch before Sam continued. "Th' first thang we do is paddle out," he instructed, pulling her hands in the motion. The water was cool to the touch, and for a moment Chris considered splashing some on her flaming face but decided against it.

Sam let go of her hands, and began to paddle as well. He was very aware of their close proximity, and took a moment to look down and appreciate her finer assets. 'Hot damn,' he thought in shock, 'I really have turned into Gambit.' He almost laughed at that revelation. Returning his attention to the board, he nearly had his nose broken when Chris abruptly sat up. "Is this far enough?" she questioned, attempting to keep the apprehension she was feeling out of her chest and slow her heart rate.

Taking a quick survey of where they were, he answered, "Yeah, this'll do nicely." He was surprised when Chris pulled her legs from the water and spun around to face him. Her deep brown eyes met his again and he felt compelled to comfort her. Something deep inside his soul told him she needed it. "You'll do great, don't worry."

Chris let out a small laugh, trying to get rid of the tension which was as thick as pea soup. And which was only partially due to her aforementioned apprehension. "I'm so sure," she remarked dryly. "So, what's next Surfing Sensei?" Her eyes sparkling with laughter as she spoke.

"Surfin' Sensei?" he laughed. "That's a new one. Where'd ya come up with that?"

"Well, I figured it fit," she responded nonchalantly. "I toyed with 'Wave Master' and just plain 'Yoda' but something about alliteration just made it seem right."

Sam let out another laugh, and Chris decided it was fast becoming her favorite noise. "All right. Ah s'pose Ah can attempt ta live up ta that title…" he flashed her a big grin "…grasshopper."

Chris snorted at that name, though it brought back memories. Somebody else had called her that once. Pete. Lord knows she didn't need to be thinking about that traitor at the moment. A large wave bumped the surfboard, pulling Chris from her thoughts. She immediately threw her arms around Sam in an attempt to steady herself, and he placed his hands on her waist. Involuntarily she let out a little shudder.

"Hey, you alright?" Sam asked in a gentle tone. He had noted her earlier discomfort, but had just assumed it was the tension he himself had been feeling. He wanted to hit himself for not paying closer attention. Honestly, if his mother could see him now, she'd deck him. "Chris?"

Taking a shaky breath and swallowing, Chris looked up to meet the beautiful blue eyes she associated with the Southern gentleman. They implored her to confide in him. She attempted to smile, though it was more of a grimace than anything else. "I'm fine." She paused and looked out at the horizon. "It's just…"

"What? Ya can tell meh," Sam encouraged her. He followed her gaze, watching the waves for a moment before turning back to the mysterious brunette in front of him. Something about her… he knew nothing of her past, or even her present. But for some reason, he wanted her in his future.

"…the ocean," she said in a small voice. "I've always been afraid of it." Her gaze turned downward, to her lap. "It's so large… you never know what's in store. From jellyfish to riptides, nothing is safe. It represents everything I've been taught to fear… it's an unknown entity. But mostly, it's the fact that in the ocean, there's no control. No order. And when I'm in the ocean, I have no control over my surroundings. I hate being out of control."

Sam removed one arm from her waist, and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes once again. "Then why did ya agree ta come out here?" His tone matched hers in volume but it was filled with compassion and innocent curiosity.

Chris wanted to beat herself for being vulnerable. What kind of agent was she, spilling her guts to the enemy. Honestly, she may as well have been a rookie. But, then, she let it all go. In little more than a whisper, she responded, "Why do you think?"

Sam mouthed "O" but no noise came out. The truth of what she was saying hit him full force and he felt his arm drop from her chin back to her waist.

Neither were sure exactly what was happening, all they knew was they were getting closer together. Like some sort of magnetic force was pulling them together, and neither wanted to fight it. They both wanted to give in. So they did.

Chris was surprised at how different her second kiss with Sam was. This time, there was no rush, no forcing him to kiss her, no teeth hitting each other. No, this was sweet, and innocent. One of her hands moved from his neck, to his hair. She ran it through his still damp hair, relishing the touch. Sam's hands slowly wandered down from her waist, and Chris let out a little gasp of surprise. The boy had moves after all. Taking this as an invitation to deepen the kiss, Sam moved to explore her mouth. Chris found herself doing the same, and wondering how he could have this effect on her. Nobody had this effect on her. It was a truly new sensation, one that she was relishing.

Eventually they had to pull away for breath. Chris immediately looked away, and noting that they had drifted closer to shore, she slid off the board. Wading her way through the knee deep water, vaguely aware that the bottom of her sarong was getting wet, Chris trekked onto the beach in a daze. As soon as she was on shore, she took off in a sprint, forgetting her sandals and sunglasses.

Sam was completely dumbfounded as he watched her go. 'What just happened?' he asked himself. Unfortunately, the blonde mutant had no answers. Drawing himself from his surprised state, he paddled his board inland before dropping it on the sand. Fins be damned, he wanted to know what was up. For a moment he toyed with the idea of cannonballing after her, but decided a mutant display was attention they did not need at this moment. Instead he broke into a sprint of his own, hoping to catch her before she got too far. The two raced for some time before he finally managed to catch her arm. "Wait," he got out between pants. "Don't," pant, "run," pant, pant, "away." He spun her around. "Please."

Chris froze at his touch, as if afraid of him. She turned to face him, looking up into his pale eyes. "Sorry. Er, I'm sorry," she blurted out without meaning to. "It's just that, everything's moving so fast." She paused, moving her gaze to encompass the water. "We don't even know each other," she whispered. 'And if you did, you sure wouldn't be kissing me,' she added silently. 'Hunting me, perhaps, but not kissing me.'

Sam brushed a few stray hairs away from her face with his free hand. "Maybe not yet, but Ah'd like ta know ya." He smiled gently. "Everythang that Ah know about ya, Ah love." 'Did I just say love?' he wondered silently, replaying his words in his mind. 'Yep. Crap. If she wasn't scared before…'

'Did he say love? Nah, he couldn't have,' she decided. "That's really sweet of you to say," she told the handsome Southerner, "but it doesn't change the fact that this is moving too fast. For me, at least." She paused for a moment. "I'd just like a little time alone, if that's all right."

"'course," Sam replied calmly, silently rejoicing that she hadn't flipped out or rejected him because of his slip, but still disappointed she hadn't seemed to return the sentiment. "Ah'm gonna head back ta the house." He glanced back down the beach, remembering his board. "After Ah grab my surf board."

Chris nodded, and remembering her sandals and glasses, following him back down the beach. The silence was awkward and uncomfortable, but neither party could figure out how to speak to the other. Sam grabbed his board and gave her a quick wave, before heading back to the house. Chris let out a sigh of relief, the tension had been as thick as pea soup. Slipping on her sandals and glasses, Chris resumed her research through the X-Men files. Unfortunately her mind was elsewhere, recalling everything about the moment they had just shared. Something had happened, something that she had never felt before. Could it be love? With a laugh that didn't sound or feel convincing, Chris pushed those thoughts from her mind. Love? Love was an emotion, one for sissies. She couldn't be in love. It just wasn't possible. It was a logical argument. It made perfect sense. Too bad love isn't logical and doesn't make sense. But Chris could convince people of almost everything, including herself. And she wasn't in love. She wasn't. Really.

.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.

Dinner was strained to say the least. Bishop and Tessa were apparently still investigating… something. Rogue had decided to accompany Gambit out tonight, to prevent a repeat of the night before. And that left, Sam and Chris. Convenient, right? It would had been, had either party been willing to approach the subject that was plaguing both of their minds. Eating leftover gumbo, neither uttered a word, just letting the silence consume them. Sam stole a glance at the girl sitting across from him. She seemed to be concentrating on her food, a piece of hair falling across her face. How Sam wanted to just reach up and brush that stubborn strand away. Forcing himself to concentrate on his food, Sam attempted to push all thoughts of the mysterious beauty across from him. Chris played with her food for a few minutes before allowing herself to look at the Southerner seated with her. His normally neat hair was still damp from his shower and slightly mussed. She could almost feel the memory of running her hands through his soft blonde tresses. Why was this so difficult? All she wanted was to finish her mission, be free, and disappear. She never wanted to feel this way. Disappointed and dejected, Chris once again turned her attention to the spicy meal. No sense in fretting about something that could never be. Not that she wanted it to be. No. Of course not.

The meal progressed in that manner until the couple was rescued from their sexual tension by the arrival of Tessa and Bishop. The sound of Bishop's low chuckling greeted the two mutants before they saw either of them. "…never saw it coming," they managed to catch as the large cop and the human computer entered the home. Sam shot a quick smile at his dinning companion before quickly moving to meet them.

"Hey guys. How'd it go?" Chris heard him ask conversationally. She quickly put their plates in the sink and slunk into her room, that way she could hear the conversation without raising suspicion.

"Unfortunately, we learned very little about what has been happening in Valle Soleada," she heard Sage inform the younger boy. "I have a few conjectures and have formulated a plan. I believe we should gather more information before implementing it; however, knowing the enemy, I am almost positive this will work." She paused for a moment, Chris guessed to look for confirmation from her partner. Apparently receiving it, Tessa continued, "I think we should separated Bishop from the group as bait." Sam made a noise of protest but the logical minded woman ignored him. "I know Bogan, he will attack. Bishop should be fine. Bogan won't attempt to kill him because he wants us." 'More like you,' Chris argued with Tessa silently. 'It's all about you _chica_. He doesn't care about the rest of you.'

"Should be fine?" She could hear the worry in Sam's tone. "Ah don't like the sound of that. Surely there's a safer way to –"

"I assure you, I have gone through all of the possibilities. This is our only course of action," Chris detected a hint of regret in Sage's voice. Chris was sure if she could access had her heightened sense of smell, she would have sniffed out the mutual attraction between the big black man and the pale human-computer before now. The way she seemed to hesitate ever so slightly implied that she was less than pleased with this option. And the fact that he was uncharacteristically silent meant that he was supporting her despite his concerns. She had observed him do the same thing with Rogue, he was playing the stoic hero for her. Too bad she had been too distracted with Sam to mess with them. Chris smirked slightly at this line of thought but couldn't push away the perpetual sense of loss she felt. Loss of smell… just another thing to thank HIM for.

Tuning back into the conversation Chris noted Bishop speaking up for the first time since arriving home. "Sam, we decided to keep this between us, after we brief Storm that is. The less people who know, the better. Especially since Tessa has told me that Bogan uses a telepath." This caught Chris's attention. 'Uses a telepath… hmm…' she pondered this revelation for a moment. 'Perhaps I should learn more about Elias Bogan.' She listened for a little while longer but nothing was of relevance. Sighing, she collapsed on her bed, falling asleep immediately despite the fact that it was only eight.

****

The plot reared it's ugly head in there. Damn. Oh well. So, tell me your opinion. Review. Pwease??


End file.
